Ocultos
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Los días normales son los que mas le gustan a Sakura...pero sobre todo son unas manos gélidas a su lado R&R Epilogo
1. Encontrarte

_**Declaimer: he de decirles que Naruto lamentablemente no es mío, también compadézcanse de mi ,de cierta manera ya que es mi primer fics, Bueno espero que les guste, es de una de mis parejas favorita.**_

_**Ocultos.**_

_**by: gaara.maniaka**_

_**Capitulo I: Encontrarte**_

Mi vida no ha dado un giro tan esperado como todos piensan, sigo siendo la misma persona que conocieron a los 12 años, mi apariencia no ha cambiado, según Karin, cada día me vuelvo mas insoportablemente sexy y me pregunta todos los días cuando lo haremos, irónico, ahora persigo al maldito de Itachi... él que me quitó mi infancia... me quito todo lo que yo mas quería...y é fue el que me hizo olvidar lo que es ser feliz... ¿Acaso hay alguien que pueda ser feliz?...

Uchiha Sasuke... ese era su nombre, un renegado de la ciudad oculta de la Hoja, la Ciudad de Konoha, irónico, termino como su hermano, siendo renegados por los que alguna vez creyó que fueron sus amigos...lo perseguía por el largo follaje de los árboles haciendo ruidos sordos... Itachi notablemente herido por la fastidiosa pelea contra su hermano, y Sasuke sintiendo como las heridas de su cuerpo algunas profundas, otras no tanto, estaba perdiendo la habilidad, tendría que terminar con esto lo mas pronto posible... se veia un claro, en el que Itachi se sentó como esperando a su "querido hermano"...-

Nani?!...- dijo parando de improvisto... Itachi sonrió de manera casi suicida, y comprendió... era Sakura... la estúpida molestia de Sakura...

Crees que eso me detendrá onii-chan??...- pregunto casi desgarrando su voz... de la manera mas diabólica que podría asustar a la mismísima Tsunade...-

Con que no??...- dijo lanzando su cuerpo al vacío... Sasuke activo su Sharingan... y vio que de verdad era ella... pero su mirada se endurecido... era inexpresivo lo mismo con su rostro...no representaba nada...ella para él no representaba nada mas que la perdida de su infancia...-

Idiota...- dijo subiendo su vista a Itachi, invoco unos sellos provocando un Chidori... Itachi sonrió aún mas... y lanzó todos los shuriken que tenía desgarrando por completo el cuerpo de Sakura, provocando su agonización... y Sasuke no hizo nada... solo sonrió...-

Me has quitado un gran peso de encima... hacía mas de dos meses que me estaba siguiendo y ya no sabía que hacer con ella...- le dijo levemente agradecido, lo que provoco en Itachi una anulación de razonamiento...-

Se supone que debes sufrir...- dijo notablemente sorprendido... pero lo único que sintió fue el Chidori atravesar su pecho... y escupir sangre...-

Con eso no me derrotarás, estúpido hermano pequeño...- y con un ágil movimiento huyo, dejando a su hermano complacido, por lo menos de los tres encuentros que habían tenido..había ganado dos, se fue al claro encontrando el cuerpo de Sakura...la miro con desprecio... con ira...-

Idiota, eso te pasa por seguirme...- dijo sin compasión alguna, pero pronto comenzó a llover, encontrándose rodeado de un charco de sangre... había algo que no entendía...¿Qué es esto que siento?...sentir, era lo único en la vida que desconocía, sonrió por lo irónico, Sakura lo hacía sentir...algo que el no sabía, pero lo hacía sentir algo...se agacho para ver su estado..agonizaba, no había remedio algo andaba mal, algo le decía que no podía dejarla hay...y pronto ella abrió los ojos, sin expresión solo con una sonrisa...-

Por lo menos te deshiciste de una molestia mas...-dijo cerrando los ojos esperando lo irremediable... pero todo cambio... Sasuke cambio algo..o quizás no mucho...lagrimas que no sabían de donde venían, tal vez era la lluvia...tal vez no era nada... la tomo entre sus brazos y se fue a la casa o mansión donde ellos vivían..Karin...Sasuke y su equipo... fue a todo lo que podía...a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía, sus ropas llenas de sangre y rasgadas..tenía que salvarla, en algo recompensar algo de su infancia y ese sentimiento que había llegado de la nada... pero aún con su mirada inexpresiva, con su cara sin una gota de compasión... las lagrimas no se encontraban...solo un fuerte deseo de verla levantarse y que le diga una sarta de estupideces que el era capaz de soportar, quizás ahora todos en Konoha la estaban buscando... al ANVU incluido... –

Karin!...- dijo en un sonido audible, su voz era mas profunda de la que muchos recordaban, y era mucho mas audible que en las afueras... Sasuke camino por los pasillos dirigiéndose al laboratorio, buscando a Karin...y miro a Sakura, su estado empeoraba... pero no se agito...-

Dime amorcito que es lo que deseas?...- dijo, al abrir la puerta, pero al ver el cuerpo casi inerte de la Sakura se quedó sin habla...-

¡Quien es esa chica?!!... pero Sasuke, no es la molestia del tu ex equipo 7??...- pregunto dejándolo pasar, sabía lo que quería, pero solo había un grave problema...-

si.. y la quiero conmigo..sálvala...- dijo acostándola en el mesón que tenía varios instrumentos de los cuales el solo sabía uno...los sellos...-

mira Sasuke, su estado es deplorable, y no creó que podré salvarla...- dijo cambiado su expresión a mas seria y mirando el cuerpo de la chica...-

los shuriken que recibió tenían un veneno que le esta comiendo el sistema Circulatorio... Itachi?...- dijo mirando a Sasuke esperando su respuesta...-

exacto... has todo lo que este a tu alcancé para salvarla...- dijo apoyado en la pared esperando una respuesta que lo convenciera de que iba a estar bien...-

pues son solo el último sello que tengo, es muy similar al tuyo, pero...puede morir o vivir... su cuerpo tiene que ser bastante fuerte para sobrevivir...- dijo mostrándole un sello similar al de él..pero con ramificaciones completamente distintas...-

Sasuke se acerco al cuerpo de Sakura y tomo una de sus manos... estaban frías pero las apretó...-

Sakura, se que me estas escuchando, puedes vivir o morir... pero si vives, no podrás volver a Konoha y te quedarás a servirme... entiendes?...- le dijo en un tono neutral... Sakura abrió los ojos... para ver el rostro de Sasuke, eso es mucho mas de lo que ella aspiraba... morir o vivir, si muere ya no sufrirá mas por Sasuke, si vive se quedaría con él...-

Acepto...- dijo solo moviendo los labios, Sasuke sonrió complacido...-

Has lo que tengas que hacer Karin...- su voz sonaba autoritaria... Sasuke miro por última vez el cuerpo de Sakura... y comprendió que podría ser la ultima vez que la viera... no fue mucho... fue algo completamente efímero... se agacho y beso sus labios, fríos, aún mas que los de él y sonrió, después de todo si eran dulces.

Salió de la habitación para darle espacio a Karin para trabajar, será una larga y tomentosa noche.

_En Konoha..._

¿Cómo que no está?!!!..donde demonios se metió Sakura!...- gritaba el Hokage de Konoha, Tsunade-sama no se encontraba en sus cabales, Naruto se encontraba con Shikamaru y Gaara en el despacho...-

pues ya lo oye, que acaso esta sorda, íbamos a la ciudad de la Arena cuando a Gaara se le escapo la información delate de ella... diciendo que Itachi se encontraba a unos kilómetros de hay seguido de Sasuke y salió sin siquiera decirnos donde...- dijo Shikamaru, que era el que estaba dando la información...-

pues no pensé que Sakura-san aún andaba tras de él, además... ya han pasado tres años de eso... y ustedes no me dijeron nada...- dijo en tono despectivo queriendo arreglar la situación...-

es que eres idiota o te haces?!!...claro que anda detrás de él... hasta que se muera...- dijo con fastidio Naruto...-

maldito Sasuke, hasta ahora me pudre la existencia...- dijo notablemente fastidiando Shikamaru...-

bueno no hay indicios de que se han encontrado... búsquenla, si en tres meses no aparece será dada por muerta, y si aparece después de la fecha, será detenida por traidora...- dijo Tsunade-sama, sin mas que acotar, salieron todos del despacho...-

Uchiha, ni te atrevas a aparecer por aquí o seré yo misma quien te mande con Itachi al infierno...- dijo Tsunade-sama notablemente enojada...-

Kakashi...- dijo Tsunade espetando el nombre...-

Mande...- Kakashi apareció en la ventana...-

Quiero que tu también busques a Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke no me la ganará otra vez.

¿Qué le habrás hecho a Sasuke para que te quisiera salvar?...- dijo una aludida Karin, mientras introducía el sello en la misma posición en la que estaba en el cuerpo de Sasuke...

¿Cuándo comencé a sentir?...- se preguntaba el moreno en la bañera, el agua roja, por los desperdicios de sangre, de hay le diría a Karin que lo curara, pensó en lo sucedido, cuando la vio, sus deseos de repulsión hacía ella incrementaron de manera considerable, pero cuando la vio en la lluvia, desangrándose, y diciéndole esas palabras que nadie en la vida el había dicho, sintió en ese instante como si algo...-

algo se me iba...- susurro mientras se sumergía en el agua en si contaminada...

Karin mientras tanto se esforzaba al máximo para no fallarle a Sasuke, le dijo derechamente "sálvala" lo que significaba que era demasiado importante para él... y ella de cierta manera lo quería y respetaba...-

Maldita niñata, a la hora que vienes a joderme la vida...- dijo haciendo unos sellos, se veía el cuerpo de Sakura poco a poco tomando el sello, cubriéndose de ramificaciones del sello, le creció el pelo de manera nunca antes vista, le cambio el color de su cabellera y su mirada impasible, ahora reflejaba furia al abrir los ojos... le estaba constando mucho a Karin mantenerla quieta, pero lo tenía que hacer, aunque así se quedará sin chakra...-

Solo aguanta un poco mas...- dijo viendo como el cuerpo de la chica tiritaba dando convulsiones y aumento de chakra sorprendente...

Solo aguanta un poco mas...- dijo Sasuke de su habitación mientras se vendaba para ir a ver a Sakura o lo que quedará de ella.

_En Konoha..._

Tsunade...- dijo Naruto entrando por la ventana exaltado...-

Lo único que encontramos de ella...fueron sus instrumentos y un charco de sangre rodearlo...- Naruto mantenía con su cara inexpresiva, la mirada no reflejaba nada...al igual que su voz neutral... Tsunade-sama dio un fuerte golpe en el mesón haciéndolo trizas...-

Maldito Uchiha..

_Años...meses, días, horas o quizás minutos para ella..._

¿ Cuando demonios pensará volver?...- dijo una chica de cabello rosa, ojos verdes, un cuerpo completamente cambiado... se veía mas hermosa que nunca... y un rostro endurecido con el tiempo, en el cual solo estuvo y esta presente un moreno el cual no aparecía desde una semana.. y ya estaba comenzando a molestarle...-

pues yo creo que se aburrió de ti y te quiere dejar...- dijo Karin, mientras estaba la costado de ella, caminando hacía la cocina...-

pues quiera o no... tendrá que volver, por que no me puede dejar aquí sola, tu compañía me aburre... además no haces anda mas que hacer fiestas y yo tengo que ordenar...- cada palabra envenenada, ya no era la misma niña inocente que solía ser antes, ya no era la que se dejaba manipular, ahora era Sakura... quizás de Uchiha..quizás no, pero adonde él estaba, ella se encontraba detrás diciéndole lo que estaba bien, independientemente de lo mal que este, o sea lo bueno dentro de lo malo...-

no fastidies frentuda, con razón Sasuke no ha vuelto...- dijo Karin sentándose a ver televisión mientras Sakura hacia la comida... hoy haría el plato favorito de Sasuke, era algo liviano, pero complicado...-

SASUKE!!!...YA ESTAS DE VUELTA... ahh... pero te ha ganado Itachi otra vez...- se escucho como Karin gritaba y se le tiraba a los brazos de este... pero el solo se quedo parado buscando a Sakura...-

En la cocina amor...- dijo señalándola con un dedo... –

Umph!...- se sentó en la mesa como venía, Sakura se dirigió a poner la mesa... y al verlo casi se asusto...-

Anda a bañarte, no comerás hasta que estés limpio y curado...- le dijo poniendo la mesa Sasuke abrió los ojos abriendo la boca para quejarse...-

No hay quejas Sasuke, ahora!...- dijo alzando la mirada, cual de los dos tenía mas furia, pero Sasuke se levanto derrotado, después de todo, si necesitaba un baño y que lo curaran...Sakura sonrió y fue a ver cuando se tardaba en hervirse, solo media hora, lo suficiente para curar Sasuke... se deshizo del delantal que traía y fue a su habitación, a curarlo, vio que sus ropas estaban ya en el suelo y humo en el baño, y entró... y ahí lo vio...su cabeza reposando en la tina, mientras el agua esta caliente, sus músculos se destensaban, las heridas hacían que el agua se tiñera de rojo...pero eso a ella no le importaba... Sasuke abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con la mirada de la oji- verde sobre él... y le sonrió...¿ Cuándo aprendió a sonreír?...quizás cuando Sakura aprendió a no ser tan inocente...-

Vas a meterte o esperas a que te vaya a buscar...- le dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos y hundirse en la bañera para luego salir con el cabello mojado, seguía llevando el mismo corte, pero a ella no el importaba, le seguía pareciendo adorable...-

Solo esperaba que no hubieras llegando de mal humor como la última vez...- dijo Sakura, y desvistiéndose lentamente si apuros, se soltó el cabello que lo tenía mas largo... se saco el traje que Sasuke se empeñaba en decirle que no le gustaba tan de Rosado... y se acerco a la bañera esperando que Sasuke le hiciera un espacio para entrar, y así fue, se introdujo en la bañera, el agua estaba en su punto, como a ella le gustaba, y sabía que a él también, y lo primero que vio fueron su heridas... pero antes de curárselas, quería abrazarlo y lo hizo... se tiro sobre el sumergiéndose en el agua junto con él... dejando solo su cabeza afuera en el hombro de Sasuke mientras sonreía...el agua se volvió aún mas roja, pero eso no le importaba, la respiración acompasada del chico la embriagaba, al igual que la calidez de su cuerpo, y sintió como la mano de Sasuke subía y bajaba por su espalda, y ella, ella solo se dedicaba sentir...sentir...-

No sabes cuanto te extrañe...- dijo en un susurró Sakura haciendo que Sasuke abriera y fijara su vista en ella...-

La cama es muy grande si tu no estas...- dijo abriendo los ojos para ver los de él... y se acerco a sus labios para poder besarlos, de verdad que lo había echado de menos...ese beso contenía todo lo que alguna vez sintieron, lo que ahora sentían y lo que podrían sentir... quizás era por que el no fuera muy bueno hablando o expresando, pero no había mas que decir... abrazo a Sakura acercándola a su cuerpo lo mas que podía... pero pronto tendrían que salir, así que Sakura se sentó en las caderas de Sasuke y comenzó a examinarlo...-

Bueno...no son tan graves como pensé...¿ Quién ganó esta vez?...- dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras le tomaba el brazo y le curaba las heridas...-

No fui a pelear con Itachi...- dijo cerrando los ojos... Sakura se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró, tomo el otro brazo, también curándolo...-

Entonces??...- pregunto cuando se dirigía a su muñeca que la tenía fracturada...-

Me encontré con Kakashi... el me hizo esto...-dijo Sasuke suspirando... y esperando lo que venía...-

¿Qué quería?...- pregunto si mucho interés, hacía tiempo que lo había perdido, teniendo a Sasuke a lado de ella, era feliz, dejo al lado a sus amigos, sus sentimientos por ellos... todo por estar al lado de Sasuke, además él la salvo...y eso era mas de lo que podía pedir...-

quería que le dijera donde estabas, yo le dije que moriste por un ataque que te hizo Itachi y que no tenía la menor intención de salvarte así que no te salve...- Sasuke esperaba que le dijera algo como "que nostálgico" si bien había cambiado, el sabía que sentía algo por ellos...-

es mejor así Sasuke... las cosas que deje no son nada comparado con lo que tengo ahora...- dijo, dándose vuelta buscando una herida en las piernas... y se dirigió a los tobillos...-

creo que lo mejor es que arreglemos esto de una vez...- dijo sin creerse lo que le dijo...-

haz lo que desees...pero no me apartes de tu lado...- dijo cuando termino y mirándolo a los ojos, esperando una respuesta...-Sasuke sonrió de tal manera que parecía burla, pero lo que mas le gusto a Sakura fue que cuando el también se sentó enfrente de ella, el la beso... como nunca antes la había besado...o quizás si...cuando el se entero de que estaba viva...luego bajo por su cuello...hasta el sello que ella tenía..eran muy similares...demasiado... y también lo beso...-

recuerda que nos une algo mas que un sentimiento Sakura...- le dijo mirándola...-

tengo hambre y estoy cansado...además...mañana vamos a salir...- le dijo parándose dejándola a ella hay en la bañera...-

esta bien Sasuke...- dijo levantándose ella también, jalo el tapón para que saliera el agua y sintió como alguien la abrazaba y la envolvía en una toalla que tenía el signo Uchiha en ella...-

¿Qué me hiciste de comer?...

* * *

_**Bueno espero comentarios!!... de cierta manera es mi primer fics, y si les gusto dejen reviews para que pueda continuarlo, no me gusta subir chapers al aire, ni mucho menos...recibir algunos pocos...**_

_**Es algo fuera de lo común para mi, si hubo una historia así me avisan para cambiar el formato que le tengo xDD**_

_**Bueno cuídense**_

_**Gaara.maniaka OO**_


	2. Nuestras vidas después de Ti

**Declaimer: he de decirles que Naruto lamentablemente no es mío u.u**

_Agradecerles a todos por los reviews que he recibido!_

_Realmente pensé que eran mas antipáticos ¬¬ xD_

_Espero que en este Chapers, capitulo o como quieran verlo reciba muchos mas!!... bueno espero que les guste._

_ENCUESTA!_

_Me puse a discutir con unos amigos de cómo se escribía Baka o Paka ???? OO_

_Que me dicen ustedes, contesten xD_

_**Ocultos.**_

_**by: gaara.maniaka**_

_**En el Capitulo anterior:**_

_es mejor así Sasuke... las cosas que deje no son nada comparado con lo que tengo ahora...- dijo, dándose vuelta buscando una herida en las piernas... y se dirigió a los tobillos...-_

_creo que lo mejor es que arreglemos esto de una vez...- dijo sin creerse lo que le dijo...-_

_haz lo que desees...pero no me apartes de tu lado...- dijo cuando termino y mirándolo a los ojos, esperando una respuesta...-Sasuke sonrió de tal manera que parecía burla, pero lo que mas le gusto a Sakura fue que cuando el también se sentó enfrente de ella, el la beso... como nunca antes la había besado...o quizás si...cuando él se entero de que estaba viva...luego bajo por su cuello...hasta el sello que ella tenía..eran muy similares...demasiado... y también lo beso...-_

_recuerda que nos une algo mas que un sentimiento Sakura...- le dijo mirándola...-_

_tengo hambre y estoy cansado...además...mañana vamos a salir...- le dijo parándose y dejándola a ella ahí en la bañera...-_

_esta bien Sasuke...- dijo levantándose ella también, jalo el tapón para que saliera el agua y sintió como alguien la abrazaba y la envolvía en una toalla que tenía el signo Uchiha en ella...-_

_¿Qué me hiciste de comer?..._

_**Nuestras vidas después de Ti.**_

Konoha, desde dos años que desapareció una de las ninjas mas inteligentes y fuertes de la Oculta ciudad de la Hoja, no ha cambiado mucho, después de todo seguimos siendo una aldea, con misiones, con problemas, los mismos amigos, enemigos, compañeros...con el mismo Hokage, con el mismo sensei... Kakashi-sensei, hace ya dos horas que el despertó y lo único que hace es maldecir una y otra vez a Uchiha Sasuke, la Hokage nos mando a buscarlo y traerlo aquí con el fin de interrogarlo y matarlo...muerte, es lo que siempre persiguió, y tu como una tonta tras alguien que nunca se fijo en ti... tras alguien que nunca se apiado de ti, ni mucho menos se enamorará de ti...-

Naruto...conseguiste el equipo que pidió Tsunade- sama?? – pregunto Kakashi a Naruto, mientras que este miraba el horizonte...-

Si Kakashi-sensei, pero partiremos dentro de unas horas, Lee quiere prepararse para matar a Sasuke ...- dijo notablemente afectado el chico de orbes azules y su cabello igual de rubio que antes...-

Esta bien, esta vez si que me las pagara...- dijo el sensei notablemente afectado por su derrota...-

Shikamaru... noticias??...- dijo Naruto al sentir su presencia...-

No, partiremos a medio día, tan solo espero que esto no sea demasiado problemático como siempre...- dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras se acomodaba en la pared descasando y meditando, después de todo no sabía se regresarían con vida...

No es chistoso Uchiha, devuélveme mis _Kunnays_...- dijo notablemente enojada cierta rubia con lentes...-

Loca Karin, estos son los míos, acuérdate hermosura que tu no tienes...- dijo Sasuke mirando a cierta rubia inexpresivo como siempre...-

Demonios, Uchiha devuélvemelos y gracias por el cumplido...- dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras le lanzaba un golpe que este fácilmente pudo esquivar...-

Demonios que estorbas molestia, por que no vas a jugar con barro nee??...- dijo claramente enojado...-

Iré si me pasas MIS _Kunnays_ amorcito...- dijo utilizando sus "técnicas" de seducción...-

_BAKA!!...-_ dijo Sakura entrando al Salón mientras el lanzaba una mochila a Karin...-

Para la otra acuérdate que los guardaste en la despensa, además todo lo que usa Sasuke tiene el signo Uchiha grabado ...- dijo Sakura mientras le quitaba un _Kunnays_ a Sasuke y se lo mostraba a Karin ...-

Ahh!, pues se me olvida, además frentuda, de donde sacaste los tuyos...- viendo como Sakura llevaba su bolso a la cintura...-

Sasuke me los regalo cuando cumplimos un mes... dijo que no podía ser ninja si no tenía unos...- dijo fastidiada mientras giraba para andar...-

Y tu que le regalaste??...- pregunto interesada...-

Pues ropa interior... verás, el muy estúpido tiene solo negros y azules... así que le cambie un poco el color...- Sasuke al ver lo que dijo su amante se sonrojo pero se dio vuelta para salir...-

¿Adonde van melosos?...- dijo notablemente curiosa Karin...-

pues no lo sé... – dijo Sakura mientras se arreglaba su traje que era muy similar al de Sasuke con la diferencia que ella usaba falda y la parte de arriba era mas ajustada...-

a que horas llegaran??..tendré que almorzar con sellitos??...- dijo entristecida...-

no sellitos fue a una misión que le encargue...- dijo Sakura seria...-

en la ciudad de la Arena?...- dijo Sasuke abriendo los ojos y mirando a su amante...-

si, Gaara me ha descubierto, me anduvo rastreando...creo que hoy lo visitaremos también...- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa...-

esta bien... ahora vamonos, creo que estaremos aquí dentro de dos días...- dijo Sasuke caminando con sus manos en la nuca y los ojos cerrados, mientras que Sakura no mostraba ninguna señal de sentirse feliz ni triste, su mirada inexpresiva demostraba que estando al lado de Sasuke la chica había cambiado considerablemente su forma de ser, de pensar y de cómo actuar...-

quiero pierdas el sentido de la orientación...- dijo Sasuke parándose enfrente de ella muy serio...demasiado...-

NANI!!.. estas loco, no me arriesgaré a que me dejes ahí... ya lo hiciste una vez...- dijo Sakura caminando omitiendo lo dicho anteriormente por el moreno...-

No será lo mismo, es que no quiero que sepas donde vamos, después lo recuperarás...- dijo el moreno y sin protestar uso su Sharingan para anular su sentido de la orientación ante la mirada perdida de la sexy chica...-

Por que demonios hiciste eso!!... idiota, te juro que si me dejas te perseguiré hacía el mismo infierno...- dijo arrinconándolo con un _Shuriken_...-

Esta bien...- dijo el moreno mientras se golpeo la mano de la pelirosa y se dirigía a su objetivo para él...-

_Kuso_...-dijo la bien formada Sakura...

Sasuke andaba a pasos apresurados, lo que le había dicho Sakura era para preocuparse, no podía ser que Gaara los haya descubierto, aunque se lo esperaba proviniendo de él.

Iban a paso acelerado, pero ninguno de los dos lo suficientemente agitados para parar...ya iban a ser las doce del día y ellos ya habían llegado...-

Uchiha, me has traído aquí para que?...- dijo Sakura enojada y preocupada...-

Quería saber si de verdad no estas arrepentida de lo que hemos hecho o he hecho...- dijo sin mayores problemas y sin expresión alguna, se mostraba fríamente implacable como siempre...-

Me quiero ir, esto es una perdida de tiempo para mi y para ti, además te tengo otra noticia y quiero hacerlo después de que vayamos a visitar a Gaara...- dijo Sakura mostrando la misma expresión que su acompañante...-

No me enojaría si dijeras que te quieres quedar, sería lo mejor para ti...- dijo Sasuke poniéndose en la misma rama que la chica...-

Deja de preocuparte por idioteces, yo te quiero a ti, no a ellos... además...- la chica se sonrojo y eso a Sasuke le sorprendió, mucho que la miro como analizando algo...-

Yo...

Siento la presencia del chakra de Sasuke...- dijo Kakashi a la salida de Konoha...-

Mierda Kakashi...- dijo Sasuke empujando a Sakura para que no la vieran...-

Kakashi miro a la rama donde estaba Sasuke y hay lo encontró de pie con mirada desafiante, pero aún mas..todos lo habían visto...-

Nos hiciste las cosas mas fáciles Uchiha...- dijo Naruto dirigiéndose donde estaba Sasuke...-

Mierda, vamos y esconde tu chakra, esto no estaba planeado...- dijo Sasuke utilizando Sharingan para quitarle el efecto y que pudiera irse a casa...-

Somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotarlos Sasuke...- dijo Sakura intentando salir...-

Corre y hay vemos que hacemos...- Sakura fastidiada fue tras de Sasuke mientras ocultaba su chakra...-

Venga Sasuke, no nos la hagas mas difícil..- dijo Naruto mientras aumentaba su velocidad a medida que ellos avanzaban, lo que no sabía Naruto era que solo veía a Sasuke...-

Sakura, nos separamos y te vas a casa... hay nos veremos, yo estaré bien, hace tiempo que no juego...- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa perturbadora...-

Yo también quiero jugar Sasuke, por que no puedo?...- dijo desanimada...-

Por que no quiero correr el riesgo de que te vean...así nos perseguirán hasta que tengamos hijos...- dijo bastante emocionado por el hecho...-

Con respeto a eso...es que... pues... yo... tu... nosotros...él...- decía mientras se sonrosaba de maneras nunca antes pensada, Sasuke con un ágil movimiento hizo una replica de él para que Naruto fuera tras de ella mientras el hablaba con Sakura...-

Dime, rápido, que se dará cuenta, no creo que siga siendo el mismo _teme_ de siempre...- dijo el moreno parándose al costado de Sakura...-

Pues... es que yo me sentía mal hace dos meses... y hoy me han entrado unas ansias terribles y pues descubrí de que tengo un pequeño problema...- dijo Sakura ya no tan sonrojada si no preocupada por la reacción del chico...-

Te vas a morir??...- dijo con expresión de alivio bien fingida...-

No idiota!...- dijo golpeándolo...-

Vamos a ser padres...- dijo volteándose a penas abrió la boca, las palabras resonaban en la cabeza del Uchiha menor, iba a ser padre... sonrió maliciosamente ante el hecho...-

O sea que tendré que soportar todas esas cosas hasta que mi heredero nazca??...- dijo mientras besaba si sien por detrás, no estaba ni demasiado feliz, ni demasiado triste, solamente era lo que esperaba, su clan... y además con la chica que el había moldeado para él...-

Pues si...- dijo Sakura entendiendo que ya todo había pasado...-

_Kuso_...esta bien, veremos que haremos cuando estemos ambos en casa, Kakashi se dio cuenta, y lo idiotas de sus compañeros también, escucha, te irás... ándate..ya veremos que sucede...- diciendo eso el moreno se fue por los árboles dejando a Sakura...-

Sin diversión, como siempre, por eso no me gusta ir a misiones con él, insiste en que soy demasiado débil, y ahora no me dejará ni salir de la casa...- dijo fastidiada, saliendo tras de él, pero sigilosamente, atacaría en el momento preciso...-

Muy bien hecho Uchiha, te has encerrado... veamos... que te haremos...- Naruto hizo su _Rasengan_ que quedo en el olvido de un árbol mientras que Kakashi hacía trampas y sus _Gengutsu_ desconocidos por todo su equipo pero que no llegaban a los talones de Sasuke, Kiba utilizo su _Gasuga_ que para lo único que le sirvió fue hacer un pequeño claro en la zona, mientras que Ino intentaba ser Sasuke, con su técnica, pero la fuerza mental del chico se lo impidió, el ataque de Shikamaru no resulto, pero entre Neji y Lee lo tenían en aprietos junto con Kakashi, pero sin contar con la presencia de alguien que nunca pensó encontrarse...-

Uchiha!!..- dijo Tsunade-sama mientras atacaba al chico que ahora estaba en aprientos verdaderos, no había utilizado nada hasta ahora, excepto un poco de su _Sharingan_, mientras que Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru y Kiba se encontraban cansados en un árbol.

Pronto una serie de Kunnays se alinearon en forma de un sello explosivo dejando a todos anonadados por su gran estruendo y poder mientras que Sasuke gritaba fastidiado...-

POR UN DEMONIO TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS, YA VERÁS CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE!!!...- grito mientras que nadie entendía nada...-

No dejaré que te quedes con toda la diversión...- dijo una voz que para todos sonaba sensual... provocadora y realmente vengativa...-

_Kuso_...- dijo mirando hacía un árbol en específico...-

Eres una maldita, cuando salga de esta... vamos a ver quien gana Sakura...- dijo Sasuke realmente enojado...-

Esta bien amor...- dijo jugando mientras saltaba y quedaba a su costado abrazándolo...-

Sa...ku...ra...- nadie decía nada, Naruto miraba a la chica de pies a cabeza buscando la explicación a lo sucedido, era hermosa, su pelo amarrado pero dejando siempre unos mechones que caían sobre sus ojos, su hermosa, mas hermosa figura, era delgada con una cintura que era adornada con una especie de cinturón, mientras que su falda... era realmente provocadora, sus brazos vendados por orden de Sasuke, pero eso el no lo sabía, la parte de arriba que le quedaba en si ajustada sus hombros estaban descubiertos y su mirada, no era la misma que siempre...mas centrada y fría, similar, o mejor dicho, igual a la de Sasuke... se veía realmente tranquila...-

SAKURA!!... vete de aquí es peligroso...- grito Ino al verla... la aludida giro su vista hacía la chica y en un ágil movimiento llego donde ella se encontraba...-

Hmp...- dijo imitando a Sasuke...y con un solo golpe la dejo desmayada...-

Idiota no sabes lo que dices...- Sakura miro a sus ex compañeros pasando la vista por todos y dejándola en Naruto...-

Sasuke... esto va a estar muy aburrido...a espera esta mi ex maestra...- dijo dirigiendo su mirada calculadora hacía ella...-

Ven...- dijo el moreno en un susurró, y Sakura le obedeció...-

Bueno, ya la han visto, esta entera...- dijo Sasuke pasando la mirada por la chica...-

Esta sana y salva, esperen..¿Sakura eres feliz a mi lado?...- dijo el moreno tomando por sorpresa a todos...-

Pues, veamos... si consideras lo que hemos pasado juntos...si...- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios...-

Que le has hecho a Sakura... que demonios le has hecho UCHIHA!!...- dijo Naruto intentando atacar a Sasuke, pero fue la misma Sakura quien lo retuvo...-

Sabes hace poco Sasuke dijo algo que me dio mucha risa...- dijo Sakura golpeando a Naruto fuertemente en el estomago, nadie sabía que hacer, todos de pie mirando la devastador a escena, a Tsunade se le caía el mundo a sus pies por su alumna...-

Dijo que no podría seguir siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre...- dijo tortuosamente, levantando su rostro jalando sus cabellos y murmurándoselo al oído...-

Tu no eres Sakura...- dijo Naruto, y recibió un golpe completamente desprevenida, y cuando Naruto la iba a volver a golpear esta vez en el estomago sintió como alguien lo golpeaba a él lo tiraba contra un árbol y lo levantaba del cuello de una manera brusca, al levantar la mirada se encontró con Sasuke quien tenía activado el_ Sharingan _y su mirada daba escalofríos, era completamente inexpresivo cuando mataba a alguien...-

No te atrevas a tocarla...- dijo apretando su cuello, Kakashi al ver eso, intento detenerlo, pero Sakura hizo un sello que lo dejo inmóvil, Neji ataco a Sasuke, mientras Sakura se ocupaba de Kakashi, pero Sasuke volteo su rostro lo miro y lo dejo inconsciente, Lee atacaba a Sakura al ver lo hecho...-

Donde esta mi dulce flor de Konoha...- dijo Lee mientras golpeaba a Sakura quien sonreía desquiciadamente al igual que Sasuke en esos momentos mientras apretaba aún mas el cuello de Naruto y este le intentaba hacer un ataque...-

Murió el mismo día que Sasuke la salvó...- dijo susurrándole para luego enterrarle un Shuriken en el corazón sin remordimientos...-

Sasuke por otro lado soltó a Naruto que calló como peso muerto en el suelo...-

Sakura, vamonos...- dijo Sasuke, mientras Tsunade, Shikamaru, Chouji y Kakashi que eran los únicos conscientes en ese momento los miraban...-

¿Por qué?...- susurró Tsunade mientras ambos caminaban...-

yo le dije un día que haría todo por estar con Sasuke, y lo hice, y si el me dice que los tengo que matar, lo haré... solo por estar con él... – dijo Sakura sin darse vuelta para ver los rostros de ahora... su ciudad renegada.

Tsunade la agarro del brazo y la arrincono...-

MIENTES!!...EL TE HA LAVADO EL CEREBRO!, TU NO ERAS ASI!!!...- dijo la Hokage de la aldea mientras Sakura sonreía maliciosamente y Sasuke se apoyaba en un árbol..-

He cambiado..- dijo liberándose de su amarré...-

He cambiado para estar con él... ahora, tengo que visitar a un viejo amigo...- dijo saltando el árbol mientras Sasuke iba abajo caminado...-

Mentirosa...- Tsunade invoco unos sellos que les impedían salir de la zona...-

_Kuso_... llegaremos tarde...- dijo Sasuke fastidiado...-

Sakura, te sientes bien?...- dijo Sasuke mientras Sakura sabía a lo que se refería...-

No te preocupes, estudie, es imposible morir...- dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke sonreía...-

Adelante, no estoy de ánimos...- dijo Sasuke mientras esta bajaba a decirle algo...-

Con una condición...- dijo Sakura acercándose a él... Tsunade no entendía nada, ni mucho menos los demás...-

Esta bien...- dijo, Sakura sonrió y corrió hacía Sasuke, y le beso... las manos del Uchiha descansaban en su cintura, mientras las de la chica una en su rostro y la otra en su pecho...-

BASTA!!!...- dijo Kakashi al encontrar la manera de liberarse, Sakura se separo de Sasuke, pero no por lo dicho anteriormente si no por que quería ver sus ojos, estaba preocupado, pero aún así ella quería luchar...-

Estaré bien, estaremos bien...- dijo besándolo fugazmente para irse a pelear...-

Esta bien, aquí me tienen...- dijo alzando las manos mientras sonreía traviesamente...-

Nani?...- dijo Kakashi, pero fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a llenarse de ramificaciones negras, Kakashi activo su_ Sharingan_, y Tsunade retrocedía ante el hecho, Shikamaru miraba sin comprender, y Naruto poco a poco recobraba la conciencia...-

Liberar...- dijo Sakura mientras su pelo creía un poco mas, se volvía mas claro, sus ojos se oscurecían en su rostro aparecían dos lagrimas negras y le salían dos cuernos de su cabeza con forma de orejas, su figura adelgazo, mientras que en su espalda salían dos alas similares de las de Sasuke, pero solo hechas de piel y hueso...al abrir los ojos de nuevo descubrieron la mirada penetrante de la chica y como brillaba en sus pupila un color rojo intenso y sus orbes negros como la noche...-

Adelante, los espero...

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, dejenme muchos reviews plezz!!_**

**_Comentado lo que ha pasado hoy ._**

**_Gracias de nuevo a los reviews recibidos en el capítulo anterior, espero haber satisfecho en algún grado la emoción de este capitulo_**

**_Gaara.Maniaka_**

**_o Haruka- san xD_**


	3. Uchiha Itachi

Declaimer: he de decirles que Naruto lamentablemente no es mío, también compadézcanse de mi, de cierta manera ya que es mi primer fics, Bueno espero que les guste, es de una de mis parejas favorita.

Bueno antes que todo pedir las disculpas debidas por el retraso… me han decepcionado un poco, por que no me han llegado Reviews suficientes OO

Eso me trauma… espero, pero gracias a la gente que me ha escrito que me dan ganas de hacerlos por ellos .

Bueno… espero realmente mas reviews!... aquí les va un capitulo mas emocionante… que el otro no me gusto mucho como me quedo xD. Gaara.maniaka.

_**Ocultos.**_

_**by: gaara.maniaka**_

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

BASTA!!!...- dijo Kakashi al encontrar la manera de liberarse, Sakura se separo de Sasuke, pero no por lo dicho anteriormente si no por que quería ver sus ojos, estaba preocupado, pero aún así ella quería luchar...-

Estaré bien, estaremos bien...- dijo besándolo fugazmente para irse a pelear...-

Esta bien, aquí me tienen...- dijo alzando las manos mientras sonreía traviesamente...-

Nani?...- dijo Kakashi, pero fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a llenarse de ramificaciones negras, Kakashi activo su_ Sharingan_, y Tsunade retrocedía ante el hecho, Shikamaru miraba sin comprender, y Naruto poco a poco recobraba la conciencia...-

Liberar...- dijo Sakura mientras su pelo creía un poco mas, se volvía mas claro, sus ojos se oscurecían en su rostro aparecían dos lagrimas negras y le salían dos cuernos de su cabeza con forma de orejas, su figura adelgazo, mientras que en su espalda salían dos alas similares de las de Sasuke, pero solo hechas de piel y hueso...al abrir los ojos de nuevo descubrieron la mirada penetrante de la chica y como brillaba en sus pupila un color rojo intenso y sus orbes negros como la noche...-

Adelante, los espero...

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

Habían cosas que nunca entendió…ese era el "¿Por qué?" de su gran existencia…que hacía Sasuke Uchiha, para que Sakura le perdonará los insultos…negaciones, golpes…todo…que hacía el que no podía hacer Naruto Uzumaki, y hay estaba, en frente a la chica que creyó amar…en frente a la chica de mirada apacible que entendía todo… ingenua…no…ella ya no existía más…su cuerpo cambiado, su mirada, toda ella amoldada para Uchiha Sasuke… pero ¿Por qué?...porqué Sasuke siempre era Sasuke… y nunca Naruto… ella…ya no era nadie, ya no era la misma Sakura, eso hizo odiar aún más a Sasuke, le había quitado la inocencia en su mirada… observó al que fue y aún en lo mas hondo de su corazón sigue siendo su mejor amigo…parado en un árbol; como esperaba el suceso del mes…suceso?...del mes?...-

Ya viene Sakura… apúrate…- sus palabras me hicieron ver que aunque él no era muy expresivo, se preocupaba por la chica…y a cada palabra regalada por Sasuke, Sakura se sentía orgullosa de si misma…la trasformación del sello maldito la hacía ver mas impotente…Tsunade no sabía que hacer…ni yo mismo…y ¿Quién venía'…por que no llegaba ya…-

Ya es tarde Sasuke-Kun…- dice aquella muchacha que ya no conozco deshaciendo su trasformación y caminando hacía Sasuke, mientras esta la miraba y…¡¡LE SONREÍA!!... que demonios hizo Sakura a Sasuke Uchiha, después de todo no fue en vano que ella se escapara de Konoha para seguir su amor de toda la vida… hasta la eternidad…-

Reunión…- escuche una voz profunda y mis orbes se dirigían inmediatamente adonde se escuchaba..una voz profunda y aterradora, pero no dejaba de ser misteriosa… me fije en unos orbes rojizos…mas bien…un Sharingan en especial, y lo vi… sereno como siempre, su pelo aún mas largo de lo que recordaba…su túnica del Akatsuki, no había duda, el mayor de los Uchiha's, el causante de todos los problemas estaba aquí para cerrar este circulo, ya nadie comprendía nada… ya nadie sabía donde estaba parado, Kakashi estaba cada vez mas sorprendido… pero aún así… no perdía los ojos de vista en Sakura…-

Veo que has traído a tu novia pequeño hermano… veo que esta cada vez mejor de cuando la recuerdo…- dijo bajando hasta quedar al lado de Sakura que ni se inmuto… he incluso…mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de impotencia y rabia…pero casi me desmayo cuando la saludo sin mas… y golpeo en la cabeza a su hermano…este lo siguió mirando de la misma manera… frío y calculador… pero aún mas… Sakura se abrazó a Sasuke como protegiéndolo…-

Te propongo tregua…- dijo Sakura, Sasuke la miro… y Itachi se largo a reír ante la imprudencia de Sakura, ya no entendía nada… todos estábamos en une stado de SOC completo… como era eso…-

No que lo ibas a matar por venganza a tu Clan Sasuke…tanto te han cambiado los objetivos… o es que eres demasiado débil…- dijo Kakashi, haciendo que las mismas palabras envenenadas que iba a decir salieran por los labios de mi antiguo sensei…-

Acaso ya no cuentas con tu gran astucia con la que contabas cuando eras pequeño Sasuke…- dije lanzando cada dardo directo, Sakura me sonrió… como enterneciéndose de mis palabras lo que me hizo sonrojarme… pero no entendía..por que esa sonrisa…-

Siempre tan hablador Na-ru-to…- dijo Sakura… eso me sorprendió, después de todo si se acordaba de cómo era yo, eso era un avance…-

No quiero tu ayuda Itachi, pero si ella lo dice, transas con ella…- dijo Sasuke…-

Es que ya no puedes decidir por ti mismo?...- eso fue un golpe bajo.. que le dio Chouji, Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par…-

Arigato…- dijo con voz tronadora, lo que vi me dejo anonadado, Sasuke moviéndose de donde estaba, dando un salto con ligereza y llego hasta donde estaban, vio como Chouji abría mas los ojos… y después como Sasuke volvía a sonreír de manera maliciosa, enterrando su Espada en el estomago de mi compañero de equipo, Shikamaru quedo en SHOCK con Ino en sus brazos… yo me enfurecí…pero aún mas lo estaba Kakashi…-

Uchiha!!!...- eso fue todo… Kakashi se lanzo a su ex aprendiz golpeándolo en su rostro a lo que Sasuke recibió con una amplia sonrisa las pequeñas gotas de sangre que salían de su boca… Kakashi atacaba desesperado mientras Tsunade entraba en acción a rescatar a Chouji…-

Ya es muy tarde…- murmuro la Hokage… mi rabia incremento aún mas i Shikamaru se nublo por el odio… ambos nos dirigimos adonde se encontraba Kakashi haciendo Jutsu's como loco…mientras Shikamaru hacia su técnica de sombras y yo mi ya conocido Rasengan…-

Idiotas…- dijo Sasuke, mientras saltaba y hacía un jutsu de invocación, pero Itachi le lanzo un Shuriken que tuvo que esquivar, por lo cual solo se limito a acomodarse en un árbol… como era que podían jugar asi con nosotros…que sucedió con nuestra amistad…¿Por qué?...-

Lo siento Sasuke… pero esta pelea es entre nosotros…- Sasuke sonrió y luego desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… con un manto de hojas, Sakura recargada sobre un árbol… con sus ojos cerrados…-

Que fastidio…- dijo y sin mas, comenzó a marchar… pero a ella no la dejaríamos…-

Lo siento…- se escucho en unísono, mientras Kakashi y Tsunade la atacaban la mismo tiempo utilizando sus millares de técnicas… Sakura sonreía maliciosamente disfrutando cada golpe que daban…esquivándolos con gran placer y de vez en cuando golpear a Kakashi y su antigua sensei…-

Yo ya no quiero… no mas…- dijo Sakura haciendo el mismo Gengutsu que hacía Tsunade, y partió la tierra, dejando un gran vacío, mientras se marchaba… ya todo había terminado…

_Other…_

No me gusto…nada me gusto… Sasuke hace las cosas sin consultar y a mi que me parta un rayo… que demonios se cree… maldito bastardo, cree que por que lo obedezco puede hacer y deshacer conmigo, pero se equivoca, ya no soy una niña tan sumisa como lo era antes… ya no mas…- pronto vería un claro, en donde se encontraría Sasuke peleando con Itachi, sus saltos por los arboles eran apresurados, peor no pr esa razón, si no por que quería ir a ver a Gaara… últimamente ha estado muy insistente con ubicarla, y no sabe para que…-

Sakura…- la llamo Itachi mientras ella se detenía bruscamente… no quería interrumpir su pelea… pero era algo…¡¡ITACHI LA LLAMO!!... volteó su cuerpo de un tirón viendo a Sasuke posado en un árbol fastidiado y a Itachi sonriendo…-

Que demonios sucedió?...reunión familiar?!...- se largo a reír por su ocurrencia a la cual solo Itachi nego y Sasuke la miro con profundo odio…odio he ira…-

Que quieren…tengo que hacer, además muy pronto vendrán por ustedes…- dijo de manera escueta, sin razón de estar hay y profundamente aburrida…-

El muy bastardo… se torcio la mano…y no quiero desventajas en pelea…- dijo Sasuke, ya de por si enojado con Sakura, esta se limito a dar un buen brinco para caer al costado de Itachi, quien la miraba con lujuria, Sakura y Sasuke sabían que Itachi la quería para cosas mas productivas que una simple pelea...-

Dame tu mano Itachi…- dijo Sakura… simplemente dijo, a lo que Itachi la saco de su túnica y se la mostró… sus manos eran suaves… muy suaves para ser de hombres, y se acordó de las manos del Uchiha que tanto amaba…eran igual de suaves, pero con un toque que Itachi no tenía… se sonrojo al pensar en eso cosa que para Itachi no paso desapercibido…-

Veo que mi hermano no te da suficiente de lo que anhelas…- dijo en un susurró sensual, provocando una sonrisa lujuriosa por parte de la chica, que se inclino hasta su oído…-

Mas bien, creó que a ti te molesta que no puedas conseguir lo que tu hermano si pudo…- dijo rosando su mejilla y separándose lentamente, Sasuke miro eso…y mucho mas… y ahora si que estaba enojado, era SU novia…SU amante….SU mujer… la madre de SU hijo… ya vería cuando le dijera un par de cosas…-

Tengo que ir a ver a alguien…- dijo sin mas, sonrió comoen una despedida y se dirigió a la ciudad de la Aren…era hora de ver al Kazekage…

_

* * *

_

_Bueno aquí les va el tercer capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado… no sabía mucho que poner...así que mezcle todo… saludos a la gente hermosa que me van dejando reviews… y su flojera se lo permite… _

_No mando saludos específicos…por que el chapers se alarga mas, y piensan que es parte del fics cuando no es asi…_

_Saludos _

_**Gaara.maniaka[¡**_


	4. Uniones Ocultas, Venganzas y Misiones

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ¬¬…la vida es cruel en ese aspecto, por que en ves de ponerle Naruto le hubiera puesto Sasuke…haber si le hubiera gustado a los fanáticos xD…

Bueno aquí les va un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste… déjenme reviews ¬¬

Sin más que acotar, aquí les va…

Encuesta xP

El nombre se escribe

°Choji

°Chouji

Yo lo conocía por el segundo…pero me han dicho que es por el primero, pero le pregunte a mi amigo Naruto maniaco a joder…y me dijo que estaba bien como lo estaba escribiendo… y en unos fics…[buenos que he leído…sale escrito asi…y en otros como el primero….¿Quien sabe?

_**Ocultos.**_

_**by: gaara.maniaka**_

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_**Mas bien, creó que a ti te molesta que no puedas conseguir lo que tu hermano si pudo…- dijo rozando su mejilla y separándose lentamente, Sasuke miro eso…y mucho mas… y ahora si que estaba enojado, era SU novia…SU amante….SU mujer… la madre de SU hijo… ya vería cuando le dijera un par de cosas…-**_

_**Tengo que ir a ver a alguien…- dijo sin mas, sonrió como en una despedida y se dirigió a la ciudad de la Arena…era hora de ver al Kazekage…**_

_**Uniones Ocultas, Venganza y Misiones Erróneas…**_

Estaba algo cansada, lo que no era muy común aportando de que ella nunca se cansaba…-

Maldito embarazo…- dijo la pelirosa al aire… se preguntaba si Sasuke se habría enojado de verdad con ella… y si era así, bueno de hay vería como se las arreglaba… recordó cuando fue la primera vez que Sasuke se enojo con ella quitándole algo que para ella era vital…

No sabía por que, siempre le sucedía lo mismo…por que siempre Sasuke era para ella lo que ella nunca fue para él, y le afectaba, de cierta manera, ella quería que ese hijo fuera el orgullo de la "Familia Uchiha" después de todo era el primogénito del Clan Uchiha ni tan devastado…después de todo quedaba Lobito Uchiha…que será de ese chico…hará por fin encontrado a Kakashi?...pero su preocupación era otra… su castigo…su bendito castigo…

_Flash Back…_

_Vamos Sasuke…si era una broma, no de digas que te la tomaste enserio??...- agregaba la pelirosa con un puchero que a cualquier hombre le daría pena…pero ahí estaba el problema…Sasuke no era cualquier hombre…-_

_Tsk!...- fue lo único que escucho la pelirosa… Sasuke hacía y hacía un bolso… no era su culpa que haya caído redondito… y todo por la culpa de Karin, esta se la iba a cobrar…-_

_Vamos Sasuke…si sabes que solo es contigo, no me dejes sola…- decía Sakura mientras ella le sacaba la ropa a Sasuke del bolso…lo que solo lograba fastidiarlo más…-_

_Que molesta eres...quítate estorbo…- dijo empujándola, provocando que la chica quedará estampada en la pared…-_

_Sasuke esto ya no es gracioso…detente!...- decía Sakura mientras acumulaba su chakra…-_

_Crees que es gracioso verte con Suigetsu, pues déjame decirte que menos me agrada que alguien como tu utilice mi cama para hacerlo…- esta vez se había pasado, estaba bien, si se había pasado… pero solo era una broma, prácticamente la estaba echando de la casa… diciéndole que no valía nada… y mucho menos…que era un pobre muñeco que el usaba a su antojo…-_

_Acaso creías que esto duraría para siempre…pues para que veas… ya me aburrí de ser siempre yo quien te tenga que soportar con cada uno de tus caprichos… eres une estorbo…cuando te salve estaba dispuesto a soportarte…pero ya me arrepentí…vete si no quieres morir…- eso lo dijo utilizando Sharingan…se acercaba peligrosamente a la muchacha… esta cada vez se arrinconaba… ya no había nada, mejor no quedaba nada desde que se le ocurrió aceptar aquella apuesta donde Sasuke era lo que estaba en juego, nunca debió haber transado en eso… y esto era lo que conseguía…Sasuke era impasible a la hora de hacerla sufrir… lo había visto en acción con Suigetsu, la mismísima Karin… tanto así era el dolor… que no lo querían ver por una semana… y Suigetsu se fue de la casa por un mes…era mucho…y ahora era su turno…_

_Cada ves era la mirada mas provocadora que tenía cierto Uchiha ante sus ojos, la volvían y la convertían en un perrito asustadizo…lagrimas inconscientes comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos verde jade, y Sasuke sonrió con cierta malicia al verlos…y sin mas entro a la mente de Sakura…_

_Arrinconada, triste, ultrajada, golpeada… sin chakra, sin vida, sin amigos, sin nadie a quien amar… sin Sasuke… su cuerpo yacía inerte en una ola de fuego… de miles de Kunnays enterrados… de sangre por todos lados, de los seres que de cierta maneras mas apreciaba rodeados por ella… sin vidas, inertes, sin un soplo de esperanza… un clima completamente horroroso… sus ojos dilatados, ya nada quedaba y ante el Sasuke con su katana desenvainada con una sonrisa que ni el mismísimo Kami-sama tendría…nadie tendría y poseería aquella mirada y sonrisa infernal… una y otra vez…las mismas escenas… ultrajada, golpeada… nada…no existía nada…_

_Y su cuerpo que solo duro unos segundos de pie en la actualidad yacía tirado a los pies de Uchiha Sasuke, quien sin compasión castigaba a la que se suponía que era su novia… nada, al despertar Sakura se encontró con varías heridas en realidad… no entendía, ya no quería sufrir… no mas, miro a Sasuke, con la misma mirada que en su visión y se asusto…se arrincono, ocultándose el rostro entre sus piernas ya nada… no había nada… Sasuke bajo hasta su altura…-_

_¿Quieres más amor?...- luego de un beso completamente brusco…salió de aquella habitación…y sus heridas sangraban… y su cuerpo se debilitaba…_

_**Mi dignidad…**_

_**End flash Back…**_

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al acordarse de aquellas devastadoras imágenes… pero a diferencia de todo…ya había llegado a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena…saltando por parte del ANVU, intrometiéndose en aquella ciudad…llego hasta el edificio del Kazekage, y sonrió, seguía siendo tan fácil entrar como la primera vez, eso no estaba bien…y con un poco de esfuerzo llego hasta la habitación que ocupaba Gaara para trabajar, en ella no había nadie, supuso que habría saludo el chico…pero una concentración de chakra la puso alerta de cualquier movimiento y sin más… ataco, pero su movimiento fue ágilmente bloqueado, y se sorprendido al ver a su amigo…-

No me reconociste??...- dijo Sakura haciendo cierta reverencia hacía el muchacho…-

Vaya, creo que es el día de las visitas, y Sasuke-san?...- pregunto el Kazekage…-

Con Itachi-san…bueno Gaara, a que se debe tu intromisión, me sorprendió muchísimo el hecho de que me siguieras sabiendo que tienes reportes míos todos los meses…y a veces te vengo a ver…- dijo Sakura mientras miraba amenazadoramente a Gaara…-

Era para avisarles lo que no pude evitar… Kankuro, Temari…- dijo Gaara…-

Dime Gaara…- dijo Temari sin sentir ni ver a la pelirosa…-

Saluden, quien les enseño a ser tan irrespetuosos…- dijo acusadoramente el Kazekage…-

Bueno, no es su culpa ser tan despistados como siempre Gaara…- Temari se sorprendió de la visita…y Kankuro giro solo para ver a Sakura…-

Veo que tenemos visitas… que te trae por aquí Sakura?...- dijo Kankuro haciendo su mítica reverencia ante la chica y Temari se acerco para abrazarla…-

Hace tiempo que no te veía, veo que Sasuke-kun te tiene bastante entretenida…- dijo algo sulfurada la rubia…-

Dirás encerrada… no me deja salir para ningún lado, además se enojo conmigo por estar coqueteando con Itachi-san, pero no es mi culpa el que sea tan irresistible, a todo esto… movimientos de parte de los sannin de Konoha?...- dijo Sakura un poco cansada…-

Ninguno, por que tan cansada Sakura?...- contesto Kankuro…la chica recordó cierta cosa… y con cierto fastidio contesto…-

Un pequeño accidente…pero bueno después de todo… estoy embarazada…- dijo sin mucho que acotar, Gaara se rió maliciosamente, mientras que Kankuro negaba con la cabeza y Temari salía de la estancia…-

Te buscaré algo de agua…- dijo y sin mas se largo de hay alzando los brazos…-

Pero si serás idiota…bueno es su problema, a todo esto, Sasuke ya viene… y bastante rápido…- dijo Gaara, mientras se sentaba tranquilamente y firmando unos papeles…-

Por ahora nadie se ha enterado de esta alianza, pero los nombres de Sasuke y tuyos aparecerán o si no ya aparecieron en el Bingo…- dijo Kankuro, mientras Gaara ponía atención…-

Eso es peligroso para nuestra unidad con Konoha y puesto que si aparecen en su bingo, en el de nosotros también. Una ráfaga de viento entro y sin más las manos de Sasuke se dirigieron al cuello de Sakura apretándolo rudamente…-

Nunca mas, me escuchas bien bastarda…- dijo Sasuke, mientras Sakura sonreía con dificultad…-

Heredero…- fue lo único que logró decir y cierto Uchiha se aparto como si le hubiera dado la corriente y activo su Sharingan…-

Escuchaste…- dijo Gaara omitiendo lo visto y Kankuro negaba como si fuera una locura…-

Tsk… no importa…- se sentó en el piso y entro Temari con agua, que Sakura tomo gustosa… al Uchiha se le vino de repente una tremenda idea…que no dudo en sonreír…-

Sakura tienes castigo-misión…- dijo el Uchiha, Sakura no se sorprendió, pero si se intereso…-

Pues con tal que no este en jugada la vitalidad de nuestro hijo…- iba a seguir hablando pero Sasuke la paro…-

Te irás a vivir a Konoha por Un mes completo, y me dirás el informe, no me importa como haces que te integren…que tengas que hacer. Será un mes sin noticias… te iré a inspeccionar de vez en cuando, lárgate…- dijo con tono autoritario…Sakura se espero todo menos eso…iba a protesta, pero al ver el Sharingan del chico salió por la ventana, fastidiada, enojada… furiosa….odiaba al Uchiha…

No crees que es mucho Sasuke?...- comentó Gaara quien sabía cuanto sufriría allí la chica, quien se había acostumbrado a matar… y vivir con el moreno…-

No me importa…ella empezó tiene que aceptar las consecuencias…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí hoy… fue mas el recuerdo que nada

Espero muchos reviews de parte de ustedes… gracias a los Reviews recibidos y espero con ansias que leán este capitulo y me dejen muchos mas…

Gaara.maniaka


	5. Sangre

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece lamentablemente…o si no Sasuke se´ria mas sexie aún… y Itachi sería un metro sexual.

Espero reviews… encerio :)

Leán atentamente este chapers que es muy determinante…

_simplemente cursiva pensamientos de Sakura_

**_cursiva con negro...pensamientos del chico mas sexie de todo Naruto...Sasuke Uchiha._**

_**Ocultos.**_

_**by: gaara.maniaka**_

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Te irás a vivir a Konoha por Un mes completo, y me dirás el informe, no me importa como haces que te integren…que tengas que hacer. Será un mes sin noticias… te iré a inspeccionar de vez en cuando, lárgate…- dijo con tono autoritario…Sakura se espero todo menos eso…iba a protesta, pero al ver el Sharingan del chico salió por la ventana, fastidiada, enojada… furiosa….odiaba al Uchiha…_

_No crees que es mucho Sasuke?...- comentó Gaara quien sabía cuanto sufriría allí la chica, quien se había acostumbrado a matar… y vivir con el moreno…-_

_No me importa…ella empezó tiene que aceptar las consecuencias…_

_**Sangre**_

Habían sonado las alarmas de Konoha… con prontitud se acercaron todo el ANVU, y la Hokage de la mas prestigiosa aldea al ver a un enemigo entrar… ante la sorprendida mirada de Uzumaki Naruto y Tsunade se encontraba parada junto a un árbol, entre hastiada y triste Haruno Sakura, con aquel traje que la hacía ver sin duda una chica muy sensual, Kakashi sensei se encontró observando aquella vista con mucha felicidad sin saber por que…había algo en el que le hacía sentirse feliz, pero en cierta manera la chica le daba cierto punto de duda que no saciaría hasta saber completamente lo que sucedió.

Haruno caminaba tranquilamente hasta la entrada cruzando el Umbral, que enseguida fue rodeada por los del ANVU y el mismo Kakashi se puso a modo de ataque… ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?...-

Tenías razón Tsunade…sama…- fue todo lo espetado por la pelirosa, sus ojos brillaron…quizás por actuación o de verdad… Tsunade bajo la guardia pero eso no significaba que ella estaba librada…-

Llévenla a mi despacho…- fue todo lo dicho por la Hokage de la hoja, Hyuuga Neji que se encontraba al mando del equipo se acerco hábilmente a la chica, que solo con un ágil movimiento renegó las esposas…-

Puedo sola Prodigo…- fue todo, Neji la miro sorprendido, pensó que había cambiado, pero no lo suficiente…¿Por qué?... que era lo que se le venía a la mente?...inocencia…-

Quizás puedas sola Haruno, pero son las reglas…- una concentración de chakra basto para que las manos de la chica quedarán inmóviles…Sakura sonrió de manera arrogante digna de un Uchiha, que la los ojos del prodigo no pasaron desapercibidos, pero guardaría silencio, por su bien…

…

…

…

No te creó…- la voz de la quinta Hokage resonó por la amplia instancia en la cual se encontraban Kakashi, Naruto, Neji y como no…Shino…quien ahora mas que nunca tomaba el control como segundo capitán del escuadrón ANVU…-

No deseo ser entrometido Haruno, pero las razones que tu nos das no son lo suficientemente concretas…- las palabras de Aburame Shino fueron asentidas por Neji…-

Prodigo tu tampoco me crees nee??...- Sakura hablaba con mucha convicción y como no… arrogancia…-

Iie…-fue la respuesta del prodigo Hyuuga…-

Esta bien… no cambiaré de un día para otro… no seré la misma… no me encuentro bien, después de estar dos años junto a Sasuke, hoy me dijo que era débil… que no…que no era nadie…me amenazo…me dijo que ya no el servía, que ya me había utilizado lo suficiente y que era una molestía…- su voz sonaba hueca, sin sentimientos ni sentido…pero sus ojos expresaban todo lo que sus labios pronunciaba…después de todo seguía siendo llorona Haruno no?...-

¿Por qué no regresaste antes Sakura?...¿Qué te retenía?...- la voz de Tsunade sonaba mas amable y bondadosa…-

El cambio mucho… bueno, hasta hoy, creó que se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo…su frío corazón se fue derritiendo con los años, pero no lo suficiente como para un reencuentro…

…

…

…

_Other…_

ESTAS LOCO UCHIHA!!...- resonó por toda la instancia de la Mansión en la cual vivían, Karin estaba alterada, Suigetsu se encontraba de pie sin palabras y Juugo sonreía como si la vida daba vueltas y vueltas…-

Suficiente sexo Sasuke?...- Juugo rió ante el comentario de Suigetsu que hizo a ambos sonreír a duo ante la mirada penetrante de su líder…-

Es lo mejor para ella…no estaba seguro si los echaba de menos…y si no quiere estar junto a mi?...- tanto Suigetsu y Juugo miraron sorprendidos la escena mientras que Karin se acercaba al Uchiha despacio para abrazarlo…-

Déjanos solos Karin…-Karin miro sorprendida a Suigetsu…nunca la llamaba por su nombre, nunca… pero tras un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba fuera de la estancia producto de la persona por la cual pensaba…-

Nunca creímos que tuvieras corazón Sasuke…- dijo Juugo sacando una botella de Sake mientras Suigetsu sacaba los vasos…-

Nunca pensé hablar de esto con ustedes, Gaara me dijo lo mismo… y lo único que pienso es como…como me llego a suceder esto…- dijo fastidiado ante las miradas producidas por ambos chicos, y entre sonrisas y borracheras…llegaron a una conclusión…-

Amigo…la amas…

…

…

…

_Other…_

Dos miserables días y ya me estoy muriendo, la cama es muy incomoda, la cocina chica, Naruto creé que vive conmigo Kakashi… es kakashi… Neji…Neji también viene todos los días… ¿Qué demonios le sucede a Konoha?...-pensaba una pelirosa quien ahora atendía a Kakashi quien leía su libro pervertido con una miradas provocativas…-

Sakura… ya lo sé todo… por que no me lo dijiste antes…- esparcido…restos de tazas esparcidas por toda la cocina, mientras Kakashi se situaba delate de ella con su mirada penetrante…y lo supo, el lo sabía..sonrió…cuando se habría demorado después de todo…solo eran dos días…-

Quien?...- dijo Haruno mientras tomaba el paño mas cercano y comenzaba a limpiar el desastre provocado…-

Kankuro, esta preocupado…¿Por qué te hace esto?...- dijo levantando a Sakura con cierta ira hacía la chic a que de cierta manera había jugado con los sentimientos de todos… ya no era la misma…ni similar…si semejante, no era nadie…-

Castigo…- dijo mientras sonreía altarenamente…-

Me lo merecía… a él no el gusta que coquetee con nadie, es muy celoso… pero…- corrió su mirada, esta vez no era ficticia como la tarde en el despacho, ni lagrimas engañosas como aquella vez…-

Hace unos días…el me preguntó si yo los extrañaba… habían tenido un encuentro no?...- Kakashi la soltó bruscamente sin ningún pudor, pero la chica no se dejo caer… se dirigió a su sala… a su sala… y se sentaba tranquilamente mientras esperaba alguna presencia como ahora…Kakashi estaba interesando, eso no se lo sacaba nadie…¿Qué le sucedía?...-

Que sentía… me pregunto qué sentía por ustedes…- una sonrisa arrogante y un cambio en el ambiente…-

Maldito Uchiha, se las verá cuando regrese…- espeto mientras rompía la mesa con tan solo un dedo…un dedo lleno de odio y chakra…-

¿Por qué nos dejas?...- dijo Kakashi… y es que, independientemente de lo que sucediera…el seguiría confiando en ellos…no por anda Sasuke no lo había matado…y Sakura no le hubiera quitado la memoria…-

Sin el yo no vivo…es así de simple, estoy acostumbrada a despertar con su aroma…tallar su espalda todas las mañanas… que me diga que no ocupe rosa… sabes…cuando te acostumbras a algo y sabes que es necesario es difícil adecuarte a algo nuevo…sobre todo sabiendo que la cama es incomoda y demasiado grande…- Kakashi sonrió sabía a lo que se refería…pero ¿Qué hacía él?... no le había dicho nada a Tsunade, ni mucho menos a nadie…quería conversarlo con ella primero… sonrió…-

Nada…- dijo Kakashi…nada..esa era la respuesta…no haría nada, y comprendió la chica era feliz al lado el moreno…y sonrió… el moreno si que había cambiado…-

El lo tiene que saber… me esta haciendo daño…se esta haciendo daño…- la chica miro a Kakashi… y sin mas lo mando a volar… no lo quería ver…¿qué era lo que sentía en esos momentos?... destrozos… magulladuras, la casa en ruinas, todo esparcido y mucha furia…

_Furia…eso es lo que siento… furia…por que nos dejo…esta soledad me mata, estos nuevos sentimientos se apoderan de mi…ya van solo tres días y me parecen tres siglos…no quiero mas…estos deseos me están matando… me siento sola…Kakashi…es ese maldito idiota quien me esta haciendo sentir esto…ya no quiero tener este hijo si no estoy a tu lado… y sigo destruyendo y me doy cuenta de que no valgo nada para ti… sigo esforzándome y mi presión aumenta… y mi cerebro se calienta y mis sentidos me duelen…y mi hijo llora… y todos lloramos…y tú nos dejas.. y yo no siento!...no lo siento!...miedo…eso es la bendita verdad…miedo al ver que esta todo destruido…que mi corazón esta destruido…que tu nos destruiste…sangre… me duele…me duele como nunca me ha dolido…sangre…un charco…una vida…ya no es vida, no queda nada de vida!!...ni siquiera mi vida…. Ya no tengo vida…no tengo hijo…no te tengo ha ti..se me esta llendo…mi chakra…mi sangre…mi vida..mi hijo… demonios…_

Sakura-chan…sangras..hay que…-

VETE!!...vete endemoniado Kyubi, me haces daño…todos me hacen daño… me muero…lárgate…no te quiero ver…-_me gasto mi ultima concentración de chakra para borrarle la memoria…baka…lo mando lejos…con mis ultimas fuerzas…ya no me queda nada… gracias a él…. MI idiota…MI vida…MI Sasuke…MI nada…_

_Other…_

_**Que es esto que siento…que es lo que me rodea….que es lo que quiero…demonios…por que la casa se me hace mas grande, por que la opresión de mi pecho esta…kuso…te odio Haruno, después de esto te haré llorar sangre…**_

* * *

Espero que les guste el capitulo

Es mas cursi si…pero significa mucho para el resto del fics…léanlo muy bien xD…por que ahí algo oculto OO

Increíble xD

Ya…espero muchos reviews…en realidad espero llegar a los 40 reviews sin pasar a llevar a nadie…pero uno como escritor debe ponerse metas…espero que se me cumpla…

Saludos a los que han sido constantes dejándome sus reviews, apreció mucho todo lo que han escrito y su ardua labor de soportarme xD…

Gaara.maniaka


	6. Anhelos

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece lamentablemente…o si no Sasuke se vería más sexy aún… y Itachi sería un metro sexual.

Espero reviews… enserio :)

Lean atentamente este chapers que es muy determinante…

Espero mínimo 10 reviews mas que anterior…quería 40 pero no se pudo… me faltaron tres reviews…espero que se recompensen y me hagan llegar mas arriba xD.

Aldea Oculta de los Sueños: creada…por que si xD…nombre original??...no tengo idea, no he visto Shippuden… espero que les guste este capitulo.

_**Ocultos.**_

_**by: gaara.maniaka**_

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_VETE!!...vete endemoniado Kyuubi, me haces daño…todos me hacen daño… me muero…lárgate…no te quiero ver…-me gasto mi ultima concentración de chakra para borrarle la memoria…baka…lo mando lejos…con mis ultimas fuerzas…ya no me queda nada… gracias a él…. MI idiota…MI vida…MI Sasuke…MI nada…_

_Other…_

_**Que es esto que siento…que es lo que me rodea….que es lo que quiero…demonios…por que la casa se me hace mas grande, por que la opresión de mi pecho esta…kuso…te odio Haruno, después de esto te haré llorar sangre…**_

* * *

****

_**Anhelos**_

Estaba concentrado en los papeles en frente de sus ojos, no hacía mas que transcribir una y otra vez el mismo contrato que permitiría una alianza con la Aldea Oculta de los Sueños , como no, era una reciente aldea a las afueras de todos los territorios, muy poco conocidas por todos, que contenía a una suficiente cantidad de Shinobis y Kunoichis de buena estirpe y buena categoría…aunque todos estaban en los Bingos de todas las aldeas vecinas, era una acuerdo mas que amistoso, tenía buenas reservas en población, y comercial, además estaba bien nutrida al estar cerca de un Valle, después de todo, Uchiha si sabía restaurar un Clan a su estilo.

Así es, el era el Kazekage de Suna, Gaara del Desierto, uno de los mejores Shinobis reconocidos por todo el mundo, un buen amigo aunque no fuera reconocidos por todos, y mucho menos por sus hermanos… eran momentos gratificantes cuando se dio cuenta que en Konoha encontraría mas de un amigo, sin contar con que uno de ellos sea un desterrado y sobre todo… su novia sea una de las mejores Kunoichi médicos que hayan existido a través de los tiempos.

Escucho el sonido de una ave cruzar por su ventana, pero no era cualquier ave, eran solo aves de La Aldea recientemente construida y en planes de alianzas… nunca pensó que cierta arma definitiva, como lo era él…hacer amigos e indispensables en su vida…

**Flash Back [**** más bien Racconto **

_Recientemente se había dado cuenta que el poseedor del Kyuubi no era nada mas ni nada menos que la persona a la cual de cierta manera le debía cierto empuje a la vida, que sin embargo habiendo sobrellevado vidas completamente distintas; descubrió algo que si valía la pena en aquellas caminatas sin rumbo fijo en las noches, encontrándose con cierto Uchiha practicando sin descanso, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver que por mucho que el chico peleaba con todas su ganas en cada misión y batalla, viéndolas de reojo pero siempre poniendo atención; nunca daba su cien por ciento, y era cierto ahora lo veía, ágilmente que hasta él lograba confundirlo, había mejorado en los pocos meses que estuvo alejado de la Aldea de la Hoja, ni siquiera Naruto pudo haber logrado avanzar tanto como él, y como no, haciendo énfasis en que él Gaara del Desierto era mejor, puso diversas trampas que contenían su arma principal…Arena…sonrió, con solo un movimiento en falso en los árboles de propiedad Uchiha, o en el piso sería ligeramente letal para el chico, no podría caminar por lo menos en medio año… -_

_Eso no es suficiente Gaara…- dijo arrogantemente Sasuke a sus espaldas…¿Cuándo había cambiado de posición Uchiha?...-_

_Crees que me detendrás con tan poco?… sorpréndeme…- provocación…_

_Y como unas pocas palabras dichas por cierto Uchiha provocaba tanto revuelo en Gaara no era bien estipulado, pero ahí estaban, ambos pródigos de sus respectivas aldeas peleando como si no hubiera mañana… derramando sangre como si fuera agua… y haciendo técnicas nunca antes vista por un Shinobi… ni mucho menos creadas por alguien mas… amanecer…atardecer…anochecer en una pelea que era ajena a ambos pueblos, era solo cosa de aquellos personajes que sin mediar palabras… que sin conocerse mejor ya eran inseparables… que sin decir palabras…ya conocían sus secretos y frustraciones, que sin verse mas de dos veces… ya sabían cuales eran sus puntos débiles y así llego la madrugada…-_

_Te falta…agilidad en tu defensa Gaara…- fue todo lo dicho por el menor de los Uchiha's mientras esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante y intimidante, y fue contestada por la mirada y seriedad de Gaara…-_

_Te faltan reflejos y controlar tu fuerza Sasuke…- miradas para nada inocentes y cual sonrisa mas cínica que la otra…nunca se sabrá…-_

_¿Quieres comer?...- fue todo lo dicho por el portador del Sharingan…-_

_No me gusta el Ramen…- Sasuke soltó una carcajada de burla hacía cierto rubio de orbes azules como el cielo…que fue seguida por cierto chico…que por primera vez en la vida conocía la palabra __**amistad…**__-_

_Cuando irás a verme…- fue lo único que dijo de la manera mas fría que pudo el portador de la calabaza…-_

_Hmp…- fue todo lo "dicho" por el ultimo Uchiha de la aldea…-_

_Tsk…- era una conversación de lo mas poco corriente que se podría obtener de ambos…-_

_Iré cuando se me de la gana Gaara…no soy dependiente…- Gaara sonrió…-_

_Si la montaña no va al hombre…_

_El Hombre va a la montaña…- termino el Uchiha al darse cuenta de que llegaba personajes reconocidos a despedirse del chico…-_

_Teme…que haces aquí…ya te vas Gaara, lastima que no hayas conocido al señor Cubo Y hielo Uchiha…- espeto Uzumaki ya en la mañana… Gaara solo sonrió…-_

_Cállate dobe… aparte, estorbas mi camino…- Naruto no comprendía, ni mucho menos Kakashi-sensei y para que decir Lee que miraba a Gaara de pies a cabeza…-_

_¿Tu placa?...no deberías dejarla en tu casa Gaara…- dijo Kakashi- sensei al ver que el portador de la calabaza no tenía por ninguna parte la placa de la Arena, Gaara solo volteo…-_

_Eso no es de su incumbencia…- con solo un suspiro desapareció de las puertas de Konoha con la placa de Konoha en su bolsillo que tenía en una Orilla bordado Uchiha Sasuke…mientras que en las calles cercanas a los terrenos Uchiha se encontraba caminando con la placa de la Arena entre las manos, mientras que bordado muy elegante se podía leer Gaara del Desierto… ambos sonrieron ante la estupidez que acaban de hacer… habían sellado sin desearlo…sus vidas…_

_**End Flash Back…**_

Gaara!...- había entrado corriendo Temari con un papel entre las manos con la clara evidencia de la letra del Uchiha…-

Kuso, no me quería entrometer… pero veremos que se puede hacer… ¿Por qué no se quedo el cuidándola?...- dijo Gaara al ver el papel con la insignia de la Aldea…-

Pues… ya ha pasado un día y apenas llego a su casa la escribió…se supone que es el segundo día y debería despertarse…él se quedo con ella el primero…-dijo Temari ante la atenta mirada de su hermano mientras se cambiaba de ropa… -

adelántate lo mas rápido posible y avisa a el Hokage a cargo que iré a visitar Konoha como rutina… dile que es algo sorpresivo… que no se asuste, me iré con Kankuro segundos después que ti…¿Está despierto?...- dijo Gaara atropelladamente mientras tomaba su calabaza…-

Pues si, pero sabes como es él… - dijo saltando por la ventana segundos antes de que se perdiera de vista mientras abría un cajón en la cual guardaba la banda de Sasuke…sonrió ante su idiotez… y la suya propia… eran dependientes el uno del otro, ya sea como amigo…o como rival…-

Nos vamos?...-entro Kankuro bostezando por la puerta de aquel despacho del Kazekage de la aldea…este lo miro…como si en una mirada lo pudiera asesinar…-

Cuando lleguemos a Konoha acuérdame de enviar un águila con dirección a la aldea de los Sueños diciéndole a Sasuke que me debe un favor…-

Ambos salieron a una velocidad envidiable por cualquier Shinobi mientras que en el escritorio del pelirrojo descansaba una carta con la letra del prodigo _salí a resolver asuntos personales…_

* * *

…

…

…

_Other…_

Nunca pensé que la vuelta de Sakura me diera tanto en que pensar… y a veces creo que ya nada va a ser igual, que ya no somos el equipo siente nunca mas… que todo esta perdido, pero cuando regreso por su voluntad…lo hacía por que quería ¿cierto?...Kakashi dice que no me tengo que preocupar, que pronto a Sakura se le pasará y volverá a ser la de siempre…pero hasta Kakashi miente… ya no tiene la misma mirada impasible, ni ella la mirada de profunda inocencia… estoy mas que claro que soy un estorbo, después de todo siempre lo he sido…pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?... tanto mal he hecho a mi grupo, hasta siento que Kakashi me oculta información, pero mas me sorprende que ni el mismo ero-sannin sepa algo de Uchiha…el ya no es mi amigo, mis amigos han cambiado con el tiempo y espere como un idiota que el tiempo trascurriera que tu llegarás y que Uchiha desapareciera… ye es que¿ No es bueno soñar con un futuro?...de cierta manera pensé todos los días…y ¿ Si no estuvieras muerta?... y si Uchiha te rapto…y es que ni yo mismo se como lo mataría por hacerte sufrir… pero ahora…quizás el que te haga sufrir sea yo y no él…cómico, pensando que siempre el que te hacía sonreír antes de todo era yo…-

Pero que demonios?...- espetó Naruto al ver pasar con agilidad un abanico por los aires, se sorprendió al reconocer el mismo ese abanico gigante…-

Temari?...pero que demonios hace ella aquí?...- y como no, haciendo gama de su curiosidad se dirigió al mismo destino que la chica con mirada de preocupación… la Torre de Konoha…-

Que querrán los de la aldea de la Suna?...- Naruto entró con mucha rapidez, pero ya era demasiado tarde… la puerta de Tsunade ya estaba cerrada…intento escuchar pero se le hacía imposible a estas alturas…

* * *

_Other…_

¿COMO QUE GAARA VIENE HACÍA LA ALDEA?... es que no saben que hay que avisar mínimo un día de anticipación!!...¿Quién demonios se cree que es?, no estoy para soportarles su niñatez!!...- espeto con furia la Hokage haciendo retumbar sus puños en la mesa, Temari la miraba sin expresión alguna…-

Gaara dice que es parte del trato, que después de todo se pueden hacer citas periódicas…además esta estipulado en el contrato que no es necesario avisar en caso de una inspección sorpresa… ustedes también pueden hacer lo mismo…- dijo Temari haciendo uso del contrato el cual se había leído apenas hicieron una alianza con la aldea de Konoha…-

Pues…pero es ética la que yo señalo!...- dijo aún mas enojada que antes, pero sabía que no tenía que espetar, después de todo... eso estaba escrito…-

Gaara ya llegó después de todo… se le ruega no entrometerse en los asuntos que vinimos a tratar…- fue todo lo expresado por la chica rubia mientras que salía del despacho con mucha rapidez para encontrarse con su hermano he ir a ver a Haruno…ye s que siempre ella ha sido el punto débil del Uchiha, aunque no lo demuestre…-

Temari Hola!...que haces aquí?!...- dijo de buen humor Naruto desde la salida mientras que la chica lo fulminaba con la mirada, esto sorprendió mucho a Naruto, después de todo ella no era así con él…-

Ahora no Naruto estoy ocupada…- y desapareció junto con su chakra, esto era lo menos habitual, al poco tiempo llego Kakashi…-

Que sucede Naruto, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma…- dijo Kakashi en dirección al despacho con su libro inseparable entre las manos…se podía leer claramente "El paraíso del coqueteo" escrito en el mientras que le ocultaba todo su rostro…-

Temari estuvo aquí hace poco…- fue lo único dicho por el portador del Kyuubi…Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero Naruto no se dio cuenta de eso… hasta el en cual portaba el Sharingan…-

Creó que iré hablar de esto con Tsunade…- dijo aún sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica mientras subía lo mas pronto posible…-

Kakashi miro en dirección a la casa de Sakura, pero no hizo nada más, ese día tenía misión con el ANVU…

* * *

…

…

…

_Other_

Hasta que despiertas!...- dijo una voz muy preocupada mientras la chica se tapaba los ojos a cauda de la luz que entraba por caudales en dirección a ella…-

Nos tenías preocupados…- espeto Kankuro mientras se sentaba a obsérvala con detenimiento se veía demacrada y había bajado de peso, eso lo preocupo, y observó como Gaara se acercaba hacía ella…-

Pero en que demonios estabas pensando Haruno… no por un castigo tienes que echar toda tu vida por la borda…- estaba enojado, Temari se asusto ya que inconscientemente el chico de la calabaza hacía acoplo a su habilidad y comenzó a salir arena por todas partes…-

Gaara ahora no, no ves que esta débil…- dijo Temari mientras miraba a Gaara con gestos de imprudencias…-

Débil…y así quieres que Sasuke venga tras de ti?... como no, así cualquiera dejaría a una persona… yo no sé lo que vio Uchiha en ti…pero esta más que claro que por lo menos te aprecia como integrante de su vida, y si no eres capaz de si siquiera servirle en batalla, no se para que estas con él…- dijo aún mas enojado…Sakura agacho la mirada..tenía razón…-

Vístete que nos vamos…- fue todo lo dicho por Kankuro para detener lo inevitable, Gaara salió hecho un mar de ira, mientras que la arena lo seguía, Kankuro por otra parte, puso una barrera para ver todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, mientras que Temari se acerco…-

Solo te digo, que si sigues así…el no volverá por ti…- Sakura asintió frustrada….tenían razón, no sacaba nada.

* * *

_Other…_

No crees que fuiste muy duro con ella Gaara?...- dijo Kankuro mientras hacía presencia Temari para ver que respondía…-

Sabes lo que siente Sasuke por esta niñata…la tiene mimada, pero le da castigos fuertes que sabe que ni el mismo podría perdonarse si le pasará algo, además… tengo más que claro que si Sasuke la llega a matar, sería el fin de algo muy importante…- dijo Gaara muy serio, Kankuro y Temari lo miraron sorprendido al saber a ciencia cierta lo que sucedía, después de todo llevaban años conociéndose…-

Ya estoy lista…- dijo Sakura mientras entraba con la misma cara cuando Sasuke la presento ante los chicos de la Arena…-

Pues vamos…hoy será un día entretenido, tienes que tomarte todas las medicinas que te dejo Karin, además no esforzarte mucho… si lo haces créeme que ese niño no durara mucho…- dijo Temari sonriendo para que se tranquilizara…-

Gracias…Gaara…- Gaara se dio vuelta ante la mirada de todos, y como nunca lo hacía y se había vuelto como una rutina cuando hacían bromas… sonrió…ni mucho ni poco, solo lo suficiente para que se notara…-

Bueno…el día recién a comenzado…además Kankuro me debe una apuesta…- dijo Gaara con cara maliciosa, Temari negó con la cabeza mientras Sakura sonreía…sería un día inolvidable…

* * *

_**Other…**_

Suigetsu… necesito que vayas y me traigas a Kakashi…- espeto el chico al ver el "pequeño" informe que tenía frente a sus ojos con la letra de la pelirosa…-

Que harás con él Sasuke??...- dijo Juugo mientras entraba conjunto Karin al saló en el cual se encontraban…-

Nada del otro mundo…- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras Suigetsu se dirigía hacía el destino del peli-plateado…-

Sasuke…crees que Sakura este bien…- dijo Juugo al recordar la noche anterior…nunca había visto a Sasuke tan desesperado ni mucho menos… que todo…TODO el equipo fuera a la antigua ciudad natal del ambos chicos… y sobre todo, infiltrarse…no era del todo difícil…pero se hizo acoplo de mucho chakra para las ilusiones y todo…además que tuvieron que ordenar el desastre provocado por la pelirosa…-

Pues…si no lo esta, es por que ya no me sirve…- dijo Sasuke mientras su mirada inexpresiva se volvía aún mas dura…-

No puedo creer que siga siendo una molestia y débil después de todo…- espetó sin más…y Karin y Juugo comprendieron… a Sasuke lo único que le importaba era su implacable corazón no se viera afectado…-

Juugo busca a Itachi, ya me aburrí de jugar… y Karin….anda de aldea en aldea buscando a las mejores para hacer un tratado a puertas cerradas… y si no quieren, bórrales la memoria…no quiero que Konoha se entere de esto…- dijo Sasuke mientras miraba por la ventana, la aldea que el mismo estaba construyendo…-

No es nada fácil hacer una aldea de Shinobi's y Kunoichi's…tenemos que mantener la estirpe, además…busca en los Bingos… para juntar a los mas peligrosos… quiero ver al antiguo amigo de Kakashi…- su sonrisa para anda amistosa se asomo…-

Pero por lo que tenemos, es un Uchiha al igual que tu, pertece al Akatsuki y por lo demás… que irás a hacer con él?...- espeto Juugo mientras veía a su líder sonreír aún mas…-

Haré que nunca me olvide…

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo…espero muchos reviews….muchos!... además he utilizado algunas cosas de los mangas etc… como Lobito Uchiha xD… o [algo así se escribe no me acuerdo**_

_**Espero muchos…pero muchos reviews!!!... y con respecto al capitulo anterior…**_

_**Sakura estuvo apunto de perder el niño…**_

_**Gaara si a sido "amigo" de Sasuke desde que tenía 12 por la venganza y esas cosas raras… lo introduje en el fics por que es mi amor +.+**_

_**Al igual que Sasuke y Kakashi… es que son tan deseables x)**_

_**NO SE ME OCURRIO OTRO NOMBRE PARA LA ALDEA LO SIENTO!!!.**_

_**Saludos **_

_**Gaara.maniaka**_


	7. Hoy es un ´dia Normal

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece lamentablemente…o si no Sasuke se vería más sexy aún… y Itachi sería un metro sexual.

Espero reviews… enserio. Bueno aquí le sva el últimoc paitulo, espero reviews y que lo disfruten!

**Ocultos.**

_**by: gaara.maniaka**_

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_Juugo busca a Itachi, ya me aburrí de jugar… y Karin….anda de aldea en aldea buscando a las mejores para hacer un tratado a puertas cerradas… y si no quieren, bórrales la memoria…no quiero que Konoha se entere de esto…- dijo Sasuke mientras miraba por la ventana, la aldea que el mismo estaba construyendo…-_

_No es nada fácil hacer una aldea de Shinobi's y Kunoichi's…tenemos que mantener la estirpe, además…busca en los Bingos… para juntar a los mas peligrosos… quiero ver al antiguo amigo de Kakashi…- su sonrisa para anda amistosa se asomo…-_

_Pero por lo que tenemos, es un Uchiha al igual que tu, pertece al Akatsuki y por lo demás… que irás a hacer con él?...- espeto Juugo mientras veía a su líder sonreír aún mas…-_

_Haré que nunca me olvide…_

_**Hoy es un día Normal.**_

Gaara… suelta y a Kankuro, se que no es el mejor de los hermanos, pero no tienes que hacerlo sufrir tanto…- decía Temari mientras Sakura no hacía mas que reírse por lo acontecido…-

Pero si yo solo dije la verdad…Gaara, no pienso que eres rarito…solo Zoofílico¿No has pensado en dejar atrás a ese animal que tienes en tu cuarto?...- decía mientras a Gaara se le hinchaba la vena de la cien y apretaba mas a Kankuro haciendo mas estruendosa la risa de Sakura…-

Tengo una idea Gaara…por que no apostamos… yo digo que en un día Kankuro no se agarra a una Kunoichi de la aldea y que Gaara se agarra mas de dos…- dijo Sakura estirando un fajo de dinero para hacerlo mas interesante…-

Va, yo apuesto el doble que tu a que Gaara solo se agarra a dos y Kankuro llega con unos golpes…- dijo Temari mientras se unía a la apuesta, a Gaara se le iluminaron los ojos, por kami-sama como le gustaban las apuestas…-

Pues yo apuesto lo mismo de Sakura sumado a los Golpes que recibirá Kankuro por pervertido…- dijo Gaara, apostando la misma cantidad de Sakura…-

Oigan, estoy aquí!...pues va, yo apuesto a que Gaara se agarra a mas de dos kunoichi's de la aldea…pero…que yo me agarro una y llegó sin golpes…- dijo Kankuro poniendo mas dinero que Sakura y Gaara pero menos que Temari…-

Esta hecho…pues… yo voy con Gaara y tu con Kankuro…- dijo Temari mientras cerraba el circulo en el cual se encontraban, mientras Gaara bajaba a Kankuro, mientras Sakura seguía con la misma sonrisa…

_Other…_

El quinto Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja miraba a escena completamente atónita…¿Desde cuando el Kazekage tenía una estrecha relación con Sakura?... Tsunade miraba atentamente la escena…y no sólo era eso, si no que sus hermanos también hacían lo mismo…_Esto no puede estar sucediendo¿Cómo demonios ocurrió esto?... será que Sasuke tiene que ver con esto, no es imposible, ellos nunca mantendrían una relación con un enemigo que es de rango S en el Bingo de Konoha, pero lo que si me parece sorprendente es que…eso es lo único que ellos vinieran a resolver a Konoha, demonios…_Definitivamente eso estaba mal…había algo que no calzaba… pero que demonios, si a Sakura no se le veía desde hace dos días…

_Other…_

Alguien nos esta espiando…- dijo Temari mientras se apoyaba en la baranda y Sakura miraba el cielo extrañando inconscientemente al Uchiha…-

Ese chakra pertenece a Godaime, hace un esfuerzo sobre- humano para ocultarlo, pero eso no es suficiente… distracción…

Es solo dos segundos el grupo compuesto por los ninjas de la Arena se encontraban frente de la atenta mirada de Tsunade…-

Pe..pe…pero como…demonios!!...- decía Tsunade, su técnica de camuflaje y ocultar el chakra era la especialidad de el Hokage…-

Dijimos claramente que no nos siguieras…vieja…- audazmente fue prevista de su consciencia mientras Sakura atrás tenía su mano envuelta en Chakra…-

Solo recordara lo que paso hasta que ustedes llegaron…Kakuro, con tu marioneta anda a dejarla a la Torre…y ponle cerca un Sake para que crea que ha bebido mucho.

_Other…_

Hoy solo era un día más para su chica pelirosa, que ha olvidado los principios que el con tanta entrega le dio a los que eran sus subordinados… Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el despacho mientras ante sus ojos tenía a nada menos que Obito Uchiha, sonrió para sus adentros… su ex – sensei se iba a morir cuando se lo presentarán…-

Mas conocido como Tobi… bueno…un Uchiha más, solo quiero decirte que un antiguo amigo tuyo de Konoha quiere "saldar" asuntos contigo…- dijo Sasuke mientras el aludido se sacaba la máscara…-

Hmp!...Hatake… lo esperaba… supe que tu preciada flor regreso a la aldea…- dijo Obito mientras ambos hacían una seria lucha de miradas…-

Ella olvido todo lo que yo le enseñe… pero lo que no sabe es que el que mas se perjudica aquí soy yo…¿Qué demonios haré si ella quiere quedarse en Konoha?...no me queda mas que volver…- dijo el Uchiha menor mientras ambos se ponían de pie…-

Itachi- san se dirige hacía allá con la intención de matarla…- dijo de lo mas corriente mientras la túnica de la Sociedad Akatsuki se oleaba con el viento mientras Sasuke ajustaba su Katana…-

Ya ha pasado dos semanas y medias y creo que su estorbosa presencia se me es necesaria…¿Qué opinas?...- dijo el menor portador del Sharingan…-

Pues, aunque tu no lo creas…creó que nunca deberías haberlo echo Uchiha…- ambos sonrieron con soberbia mientras salían de la casa del Uchiha con dirección a Konoha…

_Other Konoha…_

Sus pasos eran silenciosos, mientras que su mirada espeluznante y amenazadora, el portador del Sharingan permanente y con su nuevo nivel… se dirigía a Konoha en busca de la preciada flor de cerezo de su pequeño estúpido hermano menor…sonrió con sorna al dejarla desprotegida ante sus ojos…o mejor dicho…su Sharingan, además el quería ser tío, lastima que eso no se completará…

Diviso una melena rosada junto a una pelirroja y se dio cuenta de que era ni mas ni menos que el Kazekage de Suna…sabía de sobra que aunque el ocultara su chakra perfectamente ellos lo sentirían, no raro o incluso terrorífico proviniendo de unos de los mejores Shinobis de todos los tiempos…-

Cuñada…- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con la intención de matarla…-

Creerás que el embarazo me ha puesto idiota?...no soy Naruto querido nii-san…- espetó Haruno mientras Gaara se hacía a un lado como su no estuviera viendo…-

Veo que mi estúpido hermano te entreno bien…- dijo cambiando complemente sus facciones por las de un asesino frívolo…y sin ninguna gota de empatía hacía los demás…-

Más bien… diría que conozco a mi familia…- dijo mientras Itachi la atacaba y ella solo esquivaba…-

Me vas a decir que solo esquivarás??...- decía Itachi mientras activaba su especialidad…-

Esos ojos no funcionan conmigo Itachi-san…Sasuke me enseño a burlarlos, mas bien aprendí por la fuerza…- dijo provocando un gesto de sorpresa he irritabilidad en Itachi…-

Me vas a decir que ni siquiera sabe tratar a una mujer??...-decía mientras atacaba con mas fuerza y empuje, pero ahora haciendo distintos de sellos aprendidos por los años y sus mejorables armas…-

Eso es todo lo que me das?...- decía Sakura alardeando mientras le daba un fuerte golpe repleto de chakra en el estomago a Itachi y este se encorvaba…-

Eres lo que realmente piensa Sasuke…un estorbo con el cual se entretiene cada vez menos…- decía la chica…mientras que en las sombras una figura poco conocida observaba atentamente lo que sucedía en esa batalla…-

No eres mas que un simple juguete…¿Acaso crees que mi hermano te elijaría a ti dentro de todas las chicas que conoce?...- dijo tratando de dar en el punto débil de la chica mientras esta sonreía aún más…mientras esta alardeaba aún más de sus poderes… mientras Gaara hacía compañía en esa pelea ajena y Sakura no se daba cuenta de su entorno…mientras Itachi agonizaba…-

Entonces soy su juguete predilecto, al que deja dormir a su lado… pero eso no es de tu incumbencia Uchiha…- dijo colocando una mirada implacable, mientras su pie movía la cabeza de Itachi por el suelo…mientras que este se sentía más y más humillado…-

Esta me las pagarás Sakura…-decía mientras la chica le enterraba un shuriken con chakra en su corazón y comenzaba a robarle el chakra…-

Si es que sales con vida…-decía mientras sus labios se transformaban en una mueca de horror ante la mirada de Itachi…y este por fin supo lo que era el miedo después de mucho tiempo…-

Adiós Uchiha Itachi…- decía Sakura mientras se robaba el último suspiro del Uchiha que accidentalmente se había muerto en la Aldea que lo vio nacer…y convertirse en "El Pródigo Uchiha"… de pronto su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas…Sakura sonrió traviesa…y dura a el árbol en donde se encontraba Gaara y la misteriosa sombra…-

Hmp!... muévete…- dijo Sasuke Uchiha a su chica mientras esta le sonreía con arrogancia…-

No estás molesto…te quite a tu juguete favorito…- dijo mientras Gaara y los recién llegados Kankuro y Temari miraban la escena…-

Creó que de mi juguete favorito nunca me aburriré…- dijo en tono bajo y gélido…la traviesas manos de Sakura tomaron las de Sasuke que seguían siendo igual de frías que antes…pero ahora la reconfortaban…-

Sabes…creó saber una buena broma para Karin…

* * *

**Es un fin poco común pero a mi me gusto…ustedes deciden si ahí epílogo o no…depende de los reviews también sean buenos…saludos**

**Gaara.maniaka**

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo…espero muchos reviews….muchos!... además he utilizado algunas cosas de los mangas etc… como Lobito Uchiha xD… o [algo así se escribe no me acuerdo**_

_**Espero muchos…pero muchos reviews!!!... y con respecto al capitulo anterior…**_

_**Sakura estuvo apunto de perder el niño…**_

_**Gaara si a sido "amigo" de Sasuke desde que tenía 12 por la venganza y esas cosas raras… lo introduje en el fics por que es mi amor +.+**_

_**Al igual que Sasuke y Kakashi… es que son tan deseables x)**_

_**NO SE ME OCURRIO OTRO NOMBRE PARA LA ALDEA LO SIENTO!!!.**_

_**Saludos **_

_**Gaara.maniaka**_


	8. Epilogo

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece lamentablemente…o si no Sasuke se vería más sexy aún… y Itachi sería un metro sexual.

Bueno, aquí esta el epílogo que todos pedían xD

Espero que lo disfruten, como y haciendo este fics!

También anhelo que se pasen por mis otros fics que tengo en anime xP

Si quieren no más ¬¬

Agradecerles esta de más, pero igual lo hago, gracias a todos los reviews recibidos a lo largo de la historia!... Bueno… y los que pidieron que Sasuke sufra por Sakura…lamento decirles que en este fics no lo verán… pero mi próximo proyecto… se verá…

He aquí el último Capítulo de Ocultos.

* * *

_**Ocultos.**_

_**by: gaara.maniaka**_

_**Epílogo**_

Sasuke caminaba entre agotado y furioso por la casa… Sakura estaba en sus últimos meses de embarazo y eso comenzaba a hartarlo, ya que aún presentaba antojos de los más raros y como no, no dejaba tocarla por que según ella estaba débil… tanto Suigetsu como Juugo la complacían en todo lo que ella quería y ahora estba mas que mimada, mientras que Karin no paraba de regalarle Ropa…

Bufó desesperado… y recordo cuando lo había mandado a buscar el Arroz Grisáceo del País del Arroz… cuando le dijo que no había en esa temporada del año y que no lo pudo obtener, Sakura sacó todas sus pertenencias de su dormitorio y comenzó a decirle a medio pueblo que él la había abandonado… tuvo que volver al dichoso país para gastar una suma considerable de dinero por dos kilos del maldito arroz que ahora se encontraba guardado en la despensa ya que a su pelirosa no le agrado el sabor que tenía… ahora estaba en busca de un vaso de agua con sal con tres gotas de limón y rebanadas de banana alrededor… cuando llego al dormitorio la pilló sentada anhelando aquel extraño condimento que Sasuke había preparado para ella…-

Aquí tienes…- dijo mientras se volvía a desvestir y colocarse el pijama, mientras que la pelirosa con abundante vientre miraba entre dudosa y ansiosa aquel vaso…-

No le has echado somnífero como la última vez para que dejara de molestarte ¿Verdad?...- pregunto dudosa mientras lo miraba acusadoramente…-

Ya me di por vencido Sakura…- dijo mientras se acostaba a su lado estirando su cuerpo mientras que la chica tomaba el contenido del vaso de un puro trago…-

Estaba delicioso!...- dijo mientras se volvía a colocar de costado, ya que no podía ponerse en otra posición por que la encontraba incomoda…-

Ahora duérmete quieres?... mañana tengo que salir…- dijo mientras se volteaba para darle la espalda a Sakura que lo miraba perdida…-

Dijiste que no me dejarías sola en los últimos meses…mentiroso…- espeto la pelirosa mientras comenzaba a llorar…-

Sakura, he estado planeando este viaje por mas de dos semanas y te lo dije, además me demorare unos días…no creó que el bebé nazca sin su padre no?...- aseguro el poseedor del Sharingan mientras comenzaba a caer dormido…-

Hmp!...- fue todo lo dicho por la pelirosa que perdía la vista inmersa en la oscuridad de aquella habitación…

_dos horas después…_

Sasuke…- murmuraba la pelirosa e el oído del moreno mientras este abría los ojos perezosamente…-

Ahora que quieres…- dijo cortante mientras se levantaba, comenzaba a sacarse el pijama y colocarse su traje para salir a buscar lo que su querida novia pedía…-

¿Por qué te vistes?...- decía la pelirosa con un gesto de incomprensión en su cara…-

Pues me despertarte… pides, voy a buscarlo, vuelvo… te pones a llorar ya que últimamente lo haces a menudo por el embarazo y vuelvo a dormir…es rutina cariño… - dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama mientras miraba a Sakura…no le iba a pedir nada…de comida por lo menos…-

Soy simplemente un estorbo para ti cierto…- dijo acusándolo con la mirada, mientras Sasuke suspiraba…-

Si eres un estorbo…pero eres mi estorbo así que te tengo que soportar…- dijo mientras se volvía a poner de pie pero ahora con el bendito trabajo de desvestirse…-

Y ahora ¿Por qué te desvistes?...- pregunto anhelando Haruno…-

Pues me voy a acostar… anda date vuelta…- dijo mientras se echaba mas cerca de Sakura y esta se daba vuelta en la cama… el vientre abultado la hacía cansarse mas rápido de lo habitual… sin contar con el hecho de que si entrenaba mucho le venían los dolores… pero ella no quería perder ni su antiguo cuerpo físico ni sus habilidades.

Sintió como Sasuke la acercaba a su cuerpo, con cuidado ya que no debía apretar mucho el vientre y su respiración tranquila en la nuca, mientras que su mano descansaba en la vientre de esta… no estaba sorprendida, pero si alagada, eso era lo que ella quería, un abrazo… hace mucho que no le daba uno por miedo a hacerle algo…por lo menos eso fue lo que él le contesto cuando ella le pregunto… poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, mientras sentía el reconfortante calor de su novio en todo su cuerpo…

…

…

…

…

Sasuke se adelantaba los pasos, con Gaara y sus hermanos y al costado se encontraba Kakashi que sorprendentemente les seguía el paso… pronto llegarían a la aldea que el Uchiha se demoró poco en construir… al llegar a su mansión camino con paso acelerado a la habitación de Karin, mientras que Juugo y Suigetsu se entretenían golpeandose para pasar la tensión…-

Hace cuanto que esta ahí??... – pregunto bruscamente u sus subordinados le miraron…-

Pues hace como 4 horas… a pelirosa no para de gritar y remolacha no hace mas que decirle que se calme… quizás que estarán haciendo Sasuke…- dijo Suigetsu mientras Juugo miraba a Gaara…-

Pero si tenemos al kazekage de la Suna…quieres entretenerte mientras que nace el primer Uchiha…- decía señalando el amplio patio mientras Temari rodaba los ojos y Sasuke golpeaba la puerta…-

Karin déjame entrar…- decía con tono autoritario…-

No dejes que entres o te mataré zanahoria!...- decía Haruno a lo que Sasuke suspiro…-

Sakura, no estoy para bromas…- decía mientras Karin le daba instrucciones…-

Lo siento amorcito, pero tu fastidiosa novia no quiere…así que jodete afuera mientras vemos si es hombre o mujer…- decía mientras Sakura se inclinaba para dar a luz…-

Ya verán cuando salgan!... – espeto furioso Sasuke que se sentó en el pasillo .

Dos horas después Karin sale de mal humor por la puerta…-

Mhp!...ni siquiera da las gracias…- le decía a Sasuke, pero este no hizo más que entrar a ver a Sakura…-

¿Qué es?...- pregunto acercándose a Sakura quien estaba acunando al bebé un tanto molesta…-

Es hombre… yo quería niña… pero que mas da, salió molesto igual que su padre…-dijo mientras se lo daba a Sasuke quien vio su viva imagen en él… pronto sabría de que color eran sus ojos… solo ansiaba que fueran verdes jade como los de su madre que al mirarla, la encontró aún mas bella de lo que por si ya era… ¿Acaso estaba siendo cursi por primera vez en su puta vida?... quien sabe… quizá su hijo los llegue a matar como Itachi… o sea como su madre…lo único que tenía bien en claro que, mientras Suigetsu trataba de logarse a Karin, Kakashi intentaba entrar para ver a su "subordinado" y Temari le gritaba a Gaara que parara mientras peleaba con Juugo y Kankuro hiciera una marioneta de regalo de nacimiento de su hijo comprendería que tal vez estar ocultos por largo tiempo sea lo mejor en sus vidas…-

Que te parece el nombre Madara Uchiha?...

* * *

**No quería hacer epílogo… pero si quería mostrar el nacimiento del prodigo Uchiha… le puse Madara…por que es sexie ese personaje en la serie… le iba a poner Itachi…pero no xP**

**Bueno… que bruto que epílogo no es!...pero algo es algo… y ver a Sasuke sumiso a las ordenes de Sakura fue chistoso!**

**Xain**

**Gaara.maniaka**


End file.
